Could It Be
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: The DreamDateDance is a ballroom extravaganza orchestrated by the Hokage to raise some cheer in Konoha. It's thought that asking the person out is the hardest part. Keeping a heart unbroken once at the dance, soon becomes the most difficult challenge to conquer. [SasuSaku][NaruHina][ShikaTema][KibaIno][NejTen]
1. Chemicals React

**Could It Be**

Ch.I Chemicals React by Ally & AJ

It was just another day in Konoha for the majority of citizens. But for five boys and five girls, this day would start them on a road to a new life. The five girls were out having one of those girl's day out things. 17-year-olds Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Temari, and Tenten were out doing… "girl stuff"…I guess…yeah. So, they were just walking from their favorite café when suddenly, Sakura stopped short. Noticing she had halted, the others turned to look at her.

"What's up with you?" Ino asked.

"Look," Sakura replied pointing at a big blue sign posted on a telephone pole.

The girls huddled around the sign and Tenten read what it said out loud:

"Got someone on your mind? Does that someone have no idea you exist? Tonight is your perfect chance to express how you feel towards your crush or figure out if they have feelings for you. Come to the "DreamDateDance" at the Hokage's ballroom, July 15, 7-12 p.m."

"Guys! That's our chance!" Sakura beamed.

"You mean _your _chance," Temari muttered.

"Not just _my _chance!! _All _of us. We've all got our crushes. Hinata! This is your perfect chance to be with Naruto! And Tenten! You could get Neji all to yourself!"

"All the other girls going to this would just fall over him," Tenten replied.

"No way! All the girls would totally fall over Sasuke first," Ino retorted.

"Sasuke wouldn't even go to a dance!" Tenten argued.

"If I asked him he would!"

"And what makes you so special Billboard Brow!?"

So Sakura, Ino, and Tenten got into an argument over Sasuke as usual and Hinata and Temari stuck to the sidelines.

"So…Temari? If you _did _go to that dance…who would you try 'hooking up with?'"

"Hmmm. Never really thought about it. Sasuke's really cute but I don't think he's for me."

"I think you two'd be pretty good with each other. Your personality and skills are pretty similar."

"Yeah but still. You guys should probably go. You'd have fun."

"Why won't you come?"

"Cuz' I don't do fun."

"Maybe you should give it a try. It's a dance after all. And you love to dance…"

"Mmm, when you put it that way…"

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten screamed, "Sasuke's so mine!" at each other, huffed, and stormed away from each other.

"Will I see you there then?" Hinata asked Temari.

"Maybe. We'll see."

Temari waved and walked off.

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Like my world's spinning in slow motion_

_And you're moving too fast_

So the girls went off to work on getting a "dream date." Of course it was Sasuke who had the biggest problem. Various other girls had seen the sign and of course went hunting for Sasuke. After being bombarded by forty-two fangirls so far that afternoon, Sasuke started running and hiding instead of rejecting everyone.

_Whose wise idea was this "DreamDate" thing? _Sasuke thought to himself, hiding in a tree. _Tsunade. God, she really __**does**__ hate me. Witch._

Normally, he wouldn't be so afraid of his fangirls but today they were relentless.

_If I can get home, I should be safe. But home's still so far away._

He could spy his small, rundown apartment building far away on the other side of the village.

_If I'm quiet, stealthy, and incognito, I might just make it without losing my hair._

"Okay. Here goes nothing."

The second Sasuke landed at the foot of the tree, Tenten appeared upside down in front of him.

"Oh crap."

"Hey Sasuke!" Tenten beamed flipping over onto the ground in front of him. "Um, you've probably been asked millions of times already but I'd figure I'd ask anyway. You know there's this 'DreamDate' thing going on tomorrow night and I was hoping that if you didn't already have a date or plans then maybe you could come with me at around sevenish?"

Sasuke stared at the unfamiliar girl with lots of breath and fast sentences. Getting homesick he decided to reject and walk away. Plus…

"I've never seen you before in my life."

Tenten's face dropped and Sasuke walked past her.

_Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong?_

_Yeah both of us broken caught in the moment_

_We lived and we loved; we hurt and we joked_

_The planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that the chemicals react_

Sasuke almost ran home but decided to play it cool and walk. Someone'd think he was running from Orochimaru. About 3,265 feet from his home, Sasuke ran into Sakura.

_Ugh. Will this day never end?_

"Hey Sasuke. Out for a walk on a beautiful day I presume?"

"I was. Now I'm walking for my life."

"Huh? Walking for your life? Is someone after you? Orochimaru? Kabuto? Itachi?"

"Fangirls."

"Oh."

"I don't know half the girls that have walked up to me today asking me to go to that ridiculous 'DreamDate' thing."

"Oh. Yeah. That," Sakura replied, trying to act like she wasn't one of his fangirls.

"Its just so annoying," Sasuke continued, pacing around angrily in front of the kuinoichi. "'Hey Sasuke! Want to go out?' 'Hey handsome! Want to take me to 'DreamDate?' 'What's up Sexy Sasuke? Make-out with me?' Sexy Sasuke! The Amazing Sasuke! The 'Hated By Guys Sasuke Because He Hogs All The Girls!' 'Sasuke the Guy Who Has No Friends!'"

Sakura looked up at the Uchiha. He was getting off topic. His voice was cracking. He was getting upset. There was something else on the boy's mind.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"I'm going home."

Sasuke started past Sakura towards his apartment building.

_Poor Sasuke. He must think nobody likes him for him. The girls only think he's handsome and all the guys are jealous of him. Well, if he wasn't so dark…no. It's hard for him to let his feelings out. He's lost a lot. I should try and make him feel better. Maybe I won't even ask him about the "DreamDateDance." I don't need a date. I can probably go with Temari. She won't bother asking anyone._

Taking a gulp of courage, Sakura turned around and ran after Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Wait up!"  
Sasuke stopped and took in a big gulp of air. She was going to ask too. He almost felt like screaming. Sakura ran around in front of him. Before he screamed at her, she said, "You're really upset about something, aren't you Sasuke-kun?"

It took Sasuke a moment to make sure he heard right. Had she_ not _asked about the "DreamDateDance?"

"Let me walk you home."

Mind whizzing, Sasuke felt Sakura take his hand and before he knew it she was leading him home.

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tide's pulling me in deeper_

_Making it harder to breathe_

"It's always Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed.

Like all the other Sakura stalkers in Konoha, he had wanted to ask her to the "DreamDateDance" tomorrow and had been spying on her. He was sitting on a building top watching Sakura take Sasuke home.

_What's Sasuke's deal anyway? He's got plenty of friends. Jerk._

"Ugh! I've got to stop them. I can't not show up to the biggest dance ever but I also can't go unless I have a date! What kind of idiot would do something stupid like that?"

"Um, hi Naruto."

"Aaaugh!" Naruto screamed, almost falling off the building.

Sure enough, Hinata was standing behind Naruto, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh! Hinata!" Naruto laughed. "You snuck up on me! Nice stealth skills!"

"Um, sorry I startled you but uh…"

_Hesitant as usual. I'm bored._

Naruto stole a glance back at Sasuke and Sakura while Hinata struggled to find words to say.

_What to do. What to do. I know. Just walk up to them and normally and coolly turn Sakura in my house's direction and ask her out! The casual steal!_

Naruto was about to put his plan into action but stopped. Though they were far away, Naruto could see their faces enough to think it wrong to steal Sakura away from Sasuke. Sasuke really _did _look upset about something serious and Sakura looked awfully concerned. He should have guessed that there was more than physical attraction between Sasuke and Sakura since after the Haku scare.

_Since I love Sakura, I should want her to be happy. And clearly Sasuke makes her happy. Oh well. Oh yeah Hinata!_

Just when Naruto remembered Hinata, the shy girl managed to say what she wanted too.

"D-Do you want to come to the 'DreamDateDance' with me?"

There was a long awkward pause and Naruto stared at Hinata dumbfounded.

_Me plus Hinata plus "__**DreamDate**__" equals…_

"Um, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced back at the vanishing form of Sakura and back at Hinata.

_Hm. Well, I need __**someone **__to go with. Sakura's kind of taken and…Hinata's really nice so what harm is there? Maybe I can sneak a dance with Sakura while I'm there._

"Hey, thanks for thinking about me Hinata. Sure, I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Uh really!?"

"Sure. When's it start again? Seven?"

"Oh! Uh huh…"

"Sweet. So I'll pick you up around 6:30 tomorrow night. See you then. Believe it!"

Naruto jumped off the roof top, leaving behind a paralyzed, deep red Hinata.

_Naruto…he…said…yes…_

_We cannot deny how we fit inside…we cannot deny_

_Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong?_

_Yeah both of us broken caught in the moment_

_We lived and we loved; we hurt and we joked_

_The planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that the chemicals react_

_Yeah right. Me and Sasuke? What __**was **__I thinking? __**No one **__knows I exist, _Tenten thought glumly sitting in a tree.

"Temari's got the right idea. Dances are for dancing. That's why they're called dances duh. She's right. Boys are too difficult."

"Boys are difficult?"  
Tenten squeaked when she saw Neji standing under the tree.

"Oh! Neji! How long have you been there?"

"Since Sasuke rejected you."

"Oh. You saw that huh?"

Neji nodded and Tenten jumped out of the tree.

"You know I exist right Neji?"

_Sometimes I wish I didn't._

"Why wouldn't I? he said instead.

"Um, are you going to that dance Neji?"

"I was but I got rejected."

There was a pause.

"_You? Neji Hyuga? You _got _rejected?_"

"Not something I'm proud of."

"Who's the crazy old witch?"

"Temari."  
"Ooooh. Don't tell her I said that. Why'd you even ask her? No offense buy you're kind of exactly like Sasuke."

"That's what everyone thinks."

"Temari's a tough hide to beat. Don't take it personally Neji."

"I haven't."

_Maybe I should take Sakura's advice. I __**do **__like Neji…a lot. Go on Tenten. Make yourself noticeable. No more not existing._

"Um N-Neji?"

"Mmhm?"

"If you've got no one to go with, um, _I'll _go with you to that dance."

Another pause like any other friends trying to get a date with each other.

"Tenten…"

The brown-eyed girl looked up at her teammate.

"…Have-have you always wanted that?"

"Um, I think so."

"Then…I guess I'll see you at your house at seven tomorrow."

"Really Neji!?"

"Really. Just don't mention it to Lee or Guy, okay?"

"Definitely! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Neji waved and walked away.

_Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes._

…………………

"Are you feeling less stressed now Sasuke?"

"I…guess…"

"That's good."

The day was coming to an end and Sasuke and Sakura had spent most of the day walking through the village. Though she'd shown no signs of it, Sakura was a nervous wreck. If it wasn't for her inner self, cheering her on, Sakura would have screwed up a long time ago. She was also very surprised Sasuke had stayed near her all day. Sasuke himself was still dazed by the fact that Sakura hadn't asked him out to the "DreamDateDance" yet.

_It'll happen. Don't worry. You're not in heaven yet. She'll ask like everyone else. Sakura hasn't changed at all._

Sasuke realized they were in front of his apartment building now.

"Well, this is your stop," Sakura said sweetly.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied deftly.

"I'm glad you feel better and I hope you'll sleep well."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow sometime?"  
"Yeah. Sure."

"Okay. Bye."

_Don't ask. Don't ask._

_**ASK!! ASK!!**_

_No! I'm not asking!_

_**What are you? Blonde!?**_

_Shut up! I'm just going to dance!_

_**Blonde.**_

_Not __**all **__blonde's are dumb and I'm __**not **__blonde!_

Reluctantly, Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and went tin the direction of her house.

_As long as Sasuke feels better…that's all that matters. Taking care of the team is my job._

_Am I dead? _Sasuke asked himself. _Did __**Sakura not **__mention that dance? No! Its not heaven. Looks too much like Earth. I should be overjoyed she didn't mention it…but I'm not._

Did he _want _her to ask? Something deep inside of him made Sasuke turn around to watch Sakura walk away.

_I'm __**really **__going to regret this later but its driving me insane._

"Hey! Sakura!"

_**OMG!! Stop walking Blonde!**_

Sakura stopped and turned back to Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"That…'DreamDate' thing's tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah…"

_Don't get your hope's up. He'd never ask you…_

Scratching the back of his head, Sasuke forced the rest of his words out.

"Do you have a date?"

Sakura's breath caught in her chest.

_Don't choke up now!_

"N-N-No. I don't"

Sasuke felt his face turn a little red. He hated when he couldn't keep his feelings under control.

"Do you want to go?"

"Um, I'd like too."

_No more prolonging Sasuke. Get it off your chest._

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow night. Do you want me to take you?"

_**CHACHACHACHA!!!**_

_Don't squeal. Act cool Sakura._

"I'd love to Sasuke. But only if you really want to go."

"I think I do."

"That's good enough. Do you want me to meet you here?"

"I'll pick you up at your house."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night…Sakura."

They waved good-bye and went their separate ways. Sasuke put a hand to his head.

"I'll definitely need some aspirin and a good night's sleep after that," he mumbled so Sakura wouldn't hear.

She wouldn't hear anyway because her inner self's cheers were deafening.

_Kaleidoscope of colors turning hopes on fire_

_Sun is burning shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it (Don't let us lose it)_

"That Billboard Brow got a date with the hottest guy in Konoha? How could this happen? And _Neji _said yes to _Tenten_? And half the cool, popular guys I asked rejected _me_? Now I don't have a date and I figured out everyone thinks I'm annoying! This is the worst day ever!"

Ino had been spying on most of her friends and a lot of guys all day and hadn't gotten on 'DreamDate.' It was sunset now and the blonde girl sat with her head in her knees beside a small pond in a forest within Konoha. She sighed.

"How come Temari's so smart? She's right about _everything. _From now on I'm listening to everything she says."

"Huh. Ino? What are you doing here?"

Startled, Ino looked up. To her surprise, Kiba, the last person she expected to see, was standing behind her.

"Kiba!? What are _you _doing!?"

"You first," he replied, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know. Thinking of one person I can ask to the 'DreamDateDance' without getting rejected."

"You want to go too?"

"Duh. Whay?"

"I was going to ask Hinata but she's going with Naruto."

"I never knew you liked Hinata."

"Yeah well…"

"Huh. Hey. Where's Akamaru?"

"Home training."

"Shouldn't you be with him?"

"Dog training."

"Right."

There was a pause.

"So…who were you first going to ask to the dance?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke of course! Who else?"

"I still don't get why you girls keep falling over a guy that completely ignores you. He rejected you didn't he?"

"FYI, he _didn't _reject me. He asked Sakura to go with him."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Rewind. _Sasuke _asked _Sakura _on a _date _to a _dance_?"

"Yeah."

"The world's gone crazy."

"Tell me about it."

They were quiet for another moment.

"Hey. Um Ino? I know there's no chemistry between us but, do you want _me _to be your date?"

Stunned by the question, Ino was quiet.

_Well, maybe just to look like not everyone hates me because I'm annoying._

"I guess so…"

"Just to look normal, you know…"

"Yeah. Sure. No problem."

"Okay."

"Yeah."  
They stood up at the same time, stammering.

"I'll see you then," said Kiba.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Sure."

They turned away from each other and Ino couldn't help but smile.

_Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong?_

_Yeah both of us broken caught in the moment_

_We lived and we loved; we hurt and we joked_

The five girls gathered around the telephone pole boasting the ad for the "DreamDateDance." Four of them squealed excitedly about getting a date. Temari just came to figure out who the unlucky girls were stuck with.

"Sasuke asked me out!" Sakura shrieked first.

The other girls squealed and clapped for her.

"I asked Neji to go!"

"What'd he say?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!"

Another round of noises.

"Hinata? Naruto said yes?" Tenten asked.

To excited to speak, Hinata nodded and Temari hugged her.

"Ino?" Sakura persisted.

"_Kiba _asked me."

"Awww my god. Sweet," Tenten replied.

"I can't wait," Sakura exclaimed.

"God me neither," Ino agreed.

"See you tomorrow," they all squealed and left for home.

_We lived, we love, we hurt, we joked_

_We're right, we're wrong, we're weak, we're strong_

_We lived to love_

_The planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that the chemicals react_

_And just like the chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

A/N: Sorry about the freakish fangirl squealing thing at the end and sorry to inoshika fans and blondes. Blondes were not meant to be insulted as Sakura said not all blondes are dumb. XP


	2. Mirrors

**Ch. II Mirrors**

The following day, the four boys and their dates were picking out sensible outfits and something nice to do. Let's start with the girls. Up first is Tenten. Tenten looked at herself in a mirror that fit her whole body.

"Well, definitely no headband," she said removing the blue cloth carrying the metal plate and placed it on her dresser. "I need a different hair style for sure. First, what do I have in my wardrobe that looks…good?"

Tenten opened up her closet and picked through her clothes.

"Nothing in here."

She ventured into her dresser drawers and tore through all her clothes. She found a pale pink tank top and got an idea. She recalled having a skirt the same color as the shirt. After another thorough search, she found the skirt and some black strap sandals.

"Something's still missing…"

_I seem to recall seeing a shawl in my closet that would go great with this outfit…_

Tenten went back through her closet and found the "spider web" looking shawl.

"Outfit's picked out. Hair."

The brown-eyed girl looked back in the mirror and decided to undo her buns and let her hair fall down. Her hair was shoulder length when it was down. She found some silver hairpins that matched her shawl and pinned her bangs away from her eyes. She added a tiny bit of eye shadow and changed into her dance outfit. She admired herself in the mirror a little and figured she was reasonable.

…..

Hinata was changing into a slightly large, white prom dress when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said when she was in her dress.

Her little sister, Hanabi, entered the room.

"Greetings Nee-chan."

"Um, hi…Imoto. Did you want something?"

"This is going to be your first date."

"Um, oh! You're right."

"You're so weird. You should have asked that Sasuke guy instead. This Naruto's the Nine-Tailed Fox after all."

"And Sasuke carries the Curse Mark."

"What's a Curse Mark?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You think he'll kiss you?"

Hinata turned beat red thinking about Naruto.

"Um, n-n-n-n-no…I…"

"Wow. You really do like him. Well, if _he _doesn't make sure Sasuke does. And if that goes well, you can get married and then the Hyuga clan can get _real _Uchiha clan blood!"

Hinata gulped. She understood now why Naruto's teammate kept running away from girls.

"No Imoto."

"No what?"

"No, I won't ever be with Sasuke. I barely know him and we've never once even said 'hi.' I'll always like Naruto. Maybe we won't get married or father won't get grandchildren with Sharingan. Pedigrees and appearances aren't what matter. It's just for who they are. And N-Naruto's not just a demon. He's a better person than that. Remember that about picking a boy Hanabi."

Hanabi stared at her sister for a few seconds.

"You're still weird."

Hinata grimaced and Hanabi left her alone. Shaking the thought of her clueless sister out of her mind, the shy, silver-eyed girl pulled on some elbow-length white gloves that matched her dress. She also pulled on some white slippers and put on a big diamond necklace with matching earings.

"That should be good enough," she said to herself.

_I wonder if the guys will dress up as much as the girls. Probably not._

…..

"Aaaaargggghh!!!" Ino screeched.

She had turned her bedroom upside down searching for the perfect outfit to catch the attention of different guys at the dance so she wouldn't have to hang with Kiba all night.

"There's nothing…stunning! Eye-catching! Guy-magnetizing! I can't lose out to Sakura! I have to try and steal her date while I'm there before the girls do! But I've got absolutely nothing cool to wear. Temari wear's guy-magnetizing clothes all the time! I can borrow something of hers!"

Excited, Ino picked up a phone and dialed Temari's home, praying one of her brother's wouldn't pick up instead of her. Thankfully Temari picked up the phone.

"Tem! Thank god it's you! I need an eye-catching, guy-magnetizing outfit a.s.a.p."

"Why? You've got plenty of good clothes."

"Good: yes. Stunning: no."

"What's the big deal?"

"I need to grab Sasuke's attention."

"Ugh. Again with the friend fight over Sasuke. I thought you and Sakura had settled that."

"Nope."

Temari sighed.

"All right. Baki took Gaara and Kankuro out for training. Come on over and find something you like."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I owe you so much for this Tem."

"Stop calling me that."

She hung up.

…..

Sakura had no problem choosing an outfit. She was wearing a crimson dress, matching strap sandals, a red choker boasting a small diamond hanging at the base of her neck, multiple matching bracelets, and earings. She also dabbed a little pink eye shadow on her eyelids. She didn't expect a kiss from Sasuke so she didn't bother with lipstick.

_Not too much makeup. It might make him sick._

She decided to leave her short hair the way it was without the headband and sprayed some cherry blossom perfume.

_That'll be enough. I hope Sasuke will at least act like he's having a good time with me. And I hope we'll get to dance without his fans annoying us. I hope Ino won't do something stupid._

"This is going to be some night," she said to the reflection in the mirror.

Sakura sighed thinking about Sasuke.

_Why did __**he **__ask? I don't think Sasuke's ever asked __**anything **__of __**anyone**__…especially a date to a dance. Maybe he's not feeling well. Or, maybe he's changed. I should be happy that I was so lucky as to even get onto his team._

Sakura shook her head.

"No. Sasuke's fine. I should just leave him be. And…if it turns out he's not feeling well when we get there, I'll take care of him…just like I should."

"Sakura!" came her mother's muffled voice. "Stop talking to yourself and get ready! Your date will be here soon!"

"I'm already ready! I'll come down when he gets here! Give me a minute of peace!"

The pink-haired girl went to her window and gazed out at the village.

_This'll be a good night. Sasuke'll be fine. If there was something wrong he wouldn't have asked me out._

"No worries."

…..

Sasuke laid his head on the foot of his bed staring at the ceiling, his shirt and headband on the floor. He had removed them when he was going to change into the clothes he'd chosen for that dance. Now he lay on his bed, rethinking what he had asked his teammate.

_Why did I say that?_

He asked himself the same question over and over again but couldn't come up with an explanation.

_Should I go or not? It'd break Sakura's heart if I stood her up. I've been rude to her before though and it's never bugged me. What's wrong with me today?_

"Oh god, please don't tell me I'm in the 'L-word!' No! I can't fall in…whatever that word was. It'll hurt both of us. Between my obsession and Orochimaru's curse and ambition, I'm a danger zone! I can't go!"

_But I can't stand her up. Yes I can! No, I can't._

"Ugh!" he growled sitting up. "What am I supposed to do?"  
Sasuke's eyes fell upon the black shirt, jacket, pants, and shoes he'd planned on wearing to the dance lying on his dresser. It screamed, "Date her! Date her! Date her!" But his reflection in the mirror above it screamed, "Don't go! Bad idea!" Sasuke sighed and put his head in his knees.

"Mom would know what to do," he murmured.

There was a short silence before Sasuke raised his head and said to himself, "And…Mom would say follow whatever your heart said. That's no help to me. I don't have a heart."

Glancing at a photo on his dresser he added, "Itachi stole it away from me."

He was quiet for another moment, his eyes flitting around at his outfit, reflection, and photo. Then something occurred to him.

_If I didn't have a heart I wouldn't have bothered even turning back to ask her. So I __**should **__go?_

"Should I?" he asked his reflection which of coarse didn't reply. "Give it a shot," he sighed. "Whatever happens…happens."

…..

"Okay! I've got _my _dance outfit!"

Naruto admired his choice of clothing in the mirror. He had decided on a black jacket, pants, shoes, and a bright orange T-shirt—the opposite of what he usually wore. He rolled his headband around in his hands.

"Should I wear my headband or not? Well, I won't be on ninja duty or anything so it would be kind of pointless. But, I _am _a ninja so it's significant that I wear it to symbolize loyalty or something like that. I bet no one else will wear it so I'll just leave it home."

Naruto laid the headband on the dresser and looked in the mirror.

_This stupid fox better not mess things up for me tonight._

His hand fell upon the seal under his shirt.

_Its Hinata or Sakura tonight. But if this fox acts up, it'll be no one. Pervy Sage said that I only get possessed if I'm about to die and if someone close to me is hurt. I wonder…if Sasuke's going to be there._

The haunting images of the event in the Land of Waves played through his mind like they did constantly.

"No fox tonight. Tonight's my chance. A kiss from Sakura, lots of fun, food, a nice girl as my date…and if jerky Sasuke and I keep our distances there'll be no problems. No sweat. Believe it!"

…..

"_Tenten. _My _teammate. _Obvious much? Well, if she always felt like that I guess its okay. But do I feel that way? Is this destiny? Or…is Naruto right?"

Neji argued with his reflection. He was already dressed in a black jacket, shirt, pants, sneakers, and a blue band around his forehead.

_What would Lee think? Or Guy? Why do I care about those green spandex freaks? I don't. Right. Just do what I feel is right and what I want._

"But I don't know if Tenten is what I want. I think I want Temari. You know what Neji? You should have just rejected her or I should go and have a good time. Or, try too. Yeah. Too late for Plan A so it's just time to go with Plan B. No more destiny. Its time to be like Naruto and turn a new leaf."

Neji stared back into his own silver eyes in the mirror.

_Tenten…no one ever really knew she existed. No one noticed her talents for devising strategies. Well…I think this is destiny in a good way Naruto. Destiny probably put me and Tenten in the same squad and led to her asking me to this dance. Yeah._

"Have fun Neji. You'll have a nice time."

_You've got half an hour to think of something __**nice **__to do._

…..

"This?"

"Ruff!"

"Okay. How about this?"

"Ruff!"

"This?"

"Bark!"

Kiba was having trouble picking out something to wear to the DreamDateDance. He didn't want to impress Ino or anything. It was just a pity date after all. But he was afraid she'd bite him if he didn't amount to her standards. He had wanted Akamaru to help but neither of them could find the perfect outfit.

"I _really _hate to do this Akamaru, but we might have to ask for a girl's help."

Akamaru whimpered.

"I know buddy. And Mom's out tonight too. Oh. If only she'd stayed home long enough to help me out. Here it goes."

Akamaru crawled into Kiba's pillows and hid there.

"I'm scared too boy."

Reluctantly, Kiba opened the door and yelled out into the hallway.

"Hey! Hana!"

"What!?"

"Get up here!"

"Why!?"

"I need fashion advice!"

"What!?"

"You heard me! Hurry up!"

"Okay! Okay!"

So Kiba waited at his door, dreading having to ask his _sister _for fashion advice. Hana Inuzuka came up the stairs and glared at her little brother.

"Don't stare. I'll give you fifteen dollars to keep your mouth shut and help me."

Kiba put fifteen dollars in his sister's palm and she quietly pocketed the money.

"What kind of girl is it?"

"An annoying, bossy, immature, obsessed, blonde witch!"

"Why'd you bother asking then?"

"It's a fake/pity date."

"Idiot. Okay, let's see what you got here."

Stalking into Kiba's bedroom, she continued questioning about his date.

"You said she was obsessed?"

"With Sasuke."

"Omigosh! The Uchiha kid!?"  
Hana's attitude changed like a flickering light bulb. Her eyes were now sparkling and she had a broad smile. For the most frightening reasons, Hana had an obsession with Sasuke's older brother. They went to the academy together.

"Itachi wouldn't happen to be in town would he?"

"No you crazy she-beast! He's an evil, Akatsuki nutjob! What's wrong with you!?"

"Ooooh! Now I'm excited! If this girl's obsessed with an emo hotty then I know exactly what to do with you!"

Kiba twitched in terror and Akamaru whimpered, huddling further into the pillows.

…..

Seven p.m. came quicker than all the boys thought. Before long, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba were all headed out onto the streets of Konoha. They all had the same thought in mind: _What am I going to do?_

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't shake the thoughts of their dangers to their dates and Naruto couldn't decide if he wanted to be with Hinata or Sakura. Neji was still pondering his destiny theory and Kiba felt strange and nervous and he didn't know why. His sister had decided on big black shoes, black pants with belts and chains hanging down hooked through multiple pockets, a white T-shirt, and a black jacket. She said that:

"If your date is into an emo guy like Sasuke then she likes the bad boy look. So this is perfect!"

_I don't think it's perfect; it's not me._

Sasuke's thought at that moment: _Whatever happens, happens. Maybe this is a sign._

Naruto's thought at the moment: _I have control. No fox tonight. Go for your goal or go with the flow. And stay away from Sasuke if he shows up._

And Neji's thought at the moment: _Its either destiny or fate. But, I think this is supposed to be meant to be. Me and Tenten. I'm sure she'll make me happy._

At the same moment their thoughts ended, the boys ended up at the center of an intersection and stopped. It was a six roaded intersection. For Sasuke, Sakura's street was across from him and so was Naruto. The same went for Naruto: Sasuke was in the way of Hinata's street. Kiba and Neji had to pass each other too. The four boys were quiet and glanced around at each other. A quiet wind blew through the empty street between them. Kiba made the first move.

"So. I guess we're all headed to pick up our dates."

"Guess so," Neji replied. "Who'd you get?"

"Ino if you can believe it. You ended up with Tenten right?"

"Yeah. How about you two?"

"I'm going out with Hinata tonight."

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed.

Another pause.

"I think were going to be the worst dates ever," Naruto said.

"Why do you say that?" Kiba asked.

"Don't the boys usually give the girls flowers or candy or something?"  
"Everyone knows we're jerks," Neji replied. "I don't think they're really expecting anything."

"Yeah, well…"

Suddenly, Shikamaur appeared on the street between Kiba and Naruto and stopped. They stared at him and he stared at them. Shikamaru was wearing big, black shoes, black pants, a white tuxedo shirt, and a black tie.

"Heh. I'd never think _you'd _show up to a dance Shikamaru," Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, well if I didn't show up I'd hear about it the next day and be the only obe that didn't go. It would be a big embarrassment."

"That's always your excuse."

"Do you have a date?" Kiba interrupted.

"Of course not. I hate girls."

"Ditto," Sasuke mumbled.

_Something __**nice, **_Neji thought.

"I don't know about you three but I actually like Naruto's idea about flowers. I'm going to go buy some. See you there."  
Neji waved and turned back down the street he came to get flowers from Ino's place.

"I'm heading up that way anyway," Kiba said. "Later guys."

Kiba followed Neji down the road to the Yamanaka's flower shop. Silently, and without a comment, Sasuke followed after Kiba.

"See you there Naruto," Shikamaru said passing by him onto his street.

"Oh yeah. Believe it Shikamaru!"

And he rushed after Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji.

…..

Tenten waited by the window of her bedroom that gave her a view of her front door. Neji was late. She was starting to think he'd stood her up.

_No. He'll be here. Neji can be a bit of a jerk but not __**that **__big of a jerk. He'll show up. No problem._

Another five minutes passed and Neji still didn't show up. Tenten's heart started to hurt. She had been looking forward to spending time with Neji. If she showed up to the dance without him and all her friends had their dates, she'd be unbelievably embarrassed.

_He is that big of a jerk! I never thought he'd do something like this…_

"Tenten! You have a visitor!"

"Huh?"

Tenten left her room and went to the front door where her father's call came from. To her surprise and relief, her father was in a conversation with Neji at the front door.

"Neji! You're late! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Sorry about that. I had some last minute errands to run. Like, getting you these."

The Hyuga boy presented a bouquet of lilies and lavenders to his date.

"Neji…I-I don't know what to say…"

"You could take them, forgive me for being late, and let me take you to the 'DreamDateDance.'"

So Tenten took the bouquet smiling and forgave him.

"I'll see you later Dad. I'll try not to have too much fun."

"Take care of her Neji. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"Of course, sir."

"Could you take care of these Dad? Find a nice vase please?" Tenten asked, handing the bouquet to her father.

"Yupe. Have fun."

"I will. Bye!"

Neji offered Tenten his arm and she happily hooked her arm through his and they headed to the "DreamDateDance."

…..

Naruto almost crashed into the door of Hinata's home. He was late…as usual. But, it was worth it. He had gotten a nice bouquet for Hinata that he knew she was going to love. It was a bouquet of daisies, buttercups, and a lot of other white, silver flowers. He fixed his collar and hair so he didn't look like a disheveled maniac in front of her father.

Naruto calmly pressed the doorbell and waited for one of Hinata's parents to answer the door. When the door opened he was fully prepared to speak with Hiashi Hyuga but instead he was met with a small girl, younger than Hinata.

"Um, hi! I'm here to take Hinata out to the dance."

"Oh. You're that kid she thinks is cuter than Sasuke. Wonder why. You're really nothing special."

"Hey! Just how old are you? Don't contradict people who are older than you! Didn't your parents teach you anything about respect?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Whiskers. Nee-chan! Your stupid date's here!"

"Whiskers?" Naruto mumbled, scratching the lines on his face, emabarrassed.

They younger girl walked away and he saw Hinata walking down a fleet of stairs.

_Whoa…_

The girl didn't even look like the Hinata he knew. She looked like some sort of princess in her sparkling white dress. Naruto blushed a bit, forgetting about Sakura for a moment.

"Um…h-hi…N-Naruto."

"Uh, oh! H-Hey Hinata! I almost didn't recognize you. You look…really good."

"Oh! Y-You think? Um, t-thanks."

"Um, I got you some flowers!" Naruto said, handing her the flowers.

"Oh! I…wasn't expecting…thank you…Naruto…"

"Hey no problem. Boys usually do that right?"

"Um, I guess so…"

Hinata put the bouquet in a vase on a table next to the door.

"So! You ready or…do you want me to meet your dad or something…"

"Oh no! No! We should just go! Right now!"

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and they rushed down to the Hokage's ballroom for the "DreamDateDance."

…..

Kiba knocked on the door of Ino's bedroom. Her mother had let him straight upstairs. Of course, he hadn't bothered with flowers. It was a pity date and she worked with flowers everyday.

_Hana'd better be right about this bad boy look. Or, hopefully, Ino won't hurt me with or without this "look"…thing…God why does it feel like this is going to be really hard when it shouldn't be?_

Then, Ino opened the door and he knew why this was going to be hard when it should be easy. The blonde kuinoichi was wearing a violet tube top, a violet skirt that went a few inches past her thighs, black, high-heeled sandals, lots of amethyst jewelry, lavender eye shadow, violet nail polish and a big hairpin disguised as a purple orchid.

"So, you ready?"

"What? Oh. Oh! Y-Yeah! I'm ready."

"Good. And perfect outfit. I didn't think you could pull off the Goth look."

"Uh huh."

Though Kiba hid it as best he could, he was drooling like Akamaru treat time over Ino's dazzling looks. Between her amethyst earrings, necklaces, bracelets, ankle bracelets, pink lipstick, and rhinestone belt, she literally was dazzling—sparkling.

_The hard part is hiding my impressment. The easy part would have been: all the guys would fall over her so much I wouldn't have to much time to spend with her. But now I'm one of the drooling dogs._

"Why me?" he mumbled so she wouldn't hear.

"Come on! Wake up! I didn't go through all this trouble just to _miss _the 'DreamDateDance!'"

"Yeah, right. Sorry."

_Just keep your cool and it'll all go smoothly._

_Wait until Sasuke sees me like this, _Ino thought. _He'll go head over heels for me and leave that crybaby Billboard Brow in the crowd of the dance floor. I owe you one Temari. These clothes of your's are perfect!_

…..

When a series of knocks came at Sakura's front door she tried not to rush down like a rabid fangirl. She took in a couple of deep, calming breaths before grasping the doorknob and opening the door.

"Hey Sasuke! You _look _a lot better. But how do you feel?"

"Huh?"

"How do you feel?"

"Oh. Yeah. Good."

"You don't _sound _good. We don't have to go if—"

Suddenly, Sasuke thrust his arm out between them and offered Sakura a bouquet of daffodils.

"Oh…Sasuke…these are beautiful buy…you didn't need to go through all the trouble."

"It's okay. Just take them."

"Um, okay. Thank you."

So, Sakura took the flowers and inhaled their scent.

"Mmm. These are perfect. Wait here while I find a vase."

"Uh huh."

Once Sakura went around a corner to a hallway, Sasuke put his hand to his forehead and called himself and idiot.

_Why can't I be normal!? Since she walked me home…I haven't been myself. Why? Why? Why?_

His hand fell on the mark on his neck.

_At least __**this **__hasn't been as irritating as it's been since the "DreamDateDance" started. I'm trying to be a nicer person than I've been and instead I'm acting like a lunatic._

He sighed and leaned against the doorframe. He decided to wait and go with whatever was happening to him. He hooked his thumb in his pockets like he always did out of habit. He heard footsteps and assumed Sakura was coming back so he stood upright.

But, instead, a man came from a room. Sasuke also assumed this was Sakura's father.

_Don't be stupid. Try to be polite._

"Evening Mr. Haruno."

The man came and stood before him. He had an angry look on his face.

_Oh great. Time for that father to date warning about daughter…thing._

"Midnight's late enough as it is," he said gruffly. "If she's not back _by _12:30, bad things will happen to you boy."

"Too late there," Sasuke mumbled.

The scary man raised and eyebrow at Sasuke.

_I think I've dealt with scarier guys than you._

This time the footsteps Sasuke heard _were _Sakura's. When she was her father, a look of distress crossed her face and she ran over.

"Bye Dad. We're going to head out now. I'll be back by midnight, promise."

Sakura desperately took Sasuke's hand and walked briskly down the driveway. Sasuke looked back and found Mr. Haruno still watching them.

_He's either overprotective or drunk. I think I whiffed something foul on his breath. Maybe Sakura'll tell me._

Once they came to a three-way intersection, Sakura stopped and let go of Sasuke. She was quiet which was unusual. She was usually the positive voice of reason of Squad 7.

_This is your chance to be nice Sasuke. You don't feel weird or anything and clearly she's not going to start a conversation._

Sasuke took a breath and asked, "Sakura, is there any problems I should know about before taking you out?"

"What? N-No. What makes you say that?"

"You're shivering, stammering, and you won't make eye contact. Plus, you were in a real hurry to get me away from your dad."

Sakura didn't reply. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay. Fine. Let's just go and get this stupid dance over with."

Sasuke pocketed his hands and headed towards the Hokage's ballroom.

"Sasuke? Wait."

_Thank you._

So, Sasuke stopped and turned back to face her.

"There is something I think you deserve to know. In fact, I think I should have told all three of you when we got assigned to Squad 7. My dad's a bit of a drug tic and has been having some anger issues lately. He has to go to anger management classes everyday. He doesn't really trust anyone, especially other men. He fights with my mom a lot because he can't hold in his anger. I try to stop them sometimes but I just get hurt."

Sasuke recalled a few days where Sakura had been extremely drowsy and other days where she had a few bad scratches that she claimed she got from her training by herself or from her cat which Sasuke wasn't even sure existed. Sakura was about to continue but Sasuke stopped her. She looked at him curiously.

"I know what I wanted to know. Now, why don't we go and have a good time?"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke offered Sakura his arm and after a moment, she gladly hooked her elbow around his. Then, Sasuke took Sakura to the "DreamDateDance."

**A/N: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!! I got another chapter!!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but this chapter was so long and I was so short on time. Plz forgive me if ch 3 takes this long to. Thank u all for not giving up on this fic!!!!!!!**


	3. The Reason

**Ch. III. ****The Reason **by Hoobastank

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while the holidays were terrible!! Now I'm back and I'm pleading with you, my readers, to actually review this fic!! Come on…so many hits but so little reviews!! This chapter revolves around Sasuke and Sakura and I didn't write the song used. "The Reason" was written by the band Hoobastank.**

"Hello Youths of Konoha! Are you ready to partyyyyyy…"

A round of cheers was the reply. The Hokage's ballroom was huge—maybe the size of a football field. The ceiling fit three chandeliers and three discoballs. There was a stage across the room from the entrance where a DJ was playing loud Japanese rock. On either side of the room were long tables of food and beverages. Japanese lanterns hung around the walls and long banners and streamers were hanging _everywhere._

"Wow. Lady Hokage sure knows how to throw a dance," Kiba said when he walked Ino inside.

"Yeah. Nice."

The first thing Ino did was scan the ballroom for Sasuke. He wasn't there yet. She groaned.

"I'm going to go walk around a bit. See you around."

"Huh? Oh! Sure, I guess."

_Sheesh. Looks or not, she's still a selfish witch._

Kiba walked around in the other direction. It was still light yet so the discoballs weren't on yet and he could see where he was going. There was a big crowd of teenagers though and it was hard for him to make his way through the ballroom.

While he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him, Kiba accidentally walked into someone.

"Whoops! Sorry."

"No problem."

_Oh no. I recognize that voice._

"Shino!? What in the world are you doing at a _dance!?_"

"Not to dance if that's what you're thinking. Lady Hokage put my clan in charge of security while the Anbus and most of the Jonin are patrolling for Orochimaru on the outer wall."

"Security huh. What are you going to do? Throw your creepy crawlers at a robber?"

"Shut up Dogbreath."

"Hey! Kiba! It's about time you showed up! What took you?"

Naruto came over with Hinata.

"Oh, hey Hinata," Kiba greeted turning a little pink.

"Hi Kiba."  
"You look really nice!"

"Oh! Um, thank you," the shy girl replied, blushing. "H-Hey Shino," she greeted her other teammate.

"Is the entire Aburame clan security tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Not all of us. Lady Hokage didn't feel there would be that many threats so she asked for half of the clan to volunteer."

"That's still a lot and you're the only one I've seen so far."

"We're incognito so no one has reason to worry or something."

"Okay. Say! Have you two seen Sasuke or Sakura at all yet?"

"Naruto, seriously. Sasuke Uchiha would never come within fifty miles of this place—"

"Oh hey! There they are!"

Sure enough, Sasuke and Sakura were at the entranceway to the ballroom.

"Show's what you know," Kiba sneered to Shino who growled and walked away.

"Hey Sakura! I'm glad you're here!" Naruto beamed.

_Oh great, _Sakura thought. _Now I'll never get Sasuke to myself. He and Naruto'll be fighting all night. I guess I should at least try to cheer up a little though. Naruto doesn't need to know too._

"H-Hey Naruto. What's up Hinata?"

…..

Ino went over to a punch table, annoyed that Sasuke wasn't there yet.

"Can I get you something?"

"Yeah just a—Choji!"

"We don't serve Chojis."

"No! Choji!? What are you doing?"

"Well, Asuma said I was bank-robbing him because of all the barbeque he's been buying me so he told me to work off the money."

"And the needed a…'punch boy?'"

"No. Lady Hokage just helped me out by giving me a job. She's way nicer, and prettier, than Naruto says."

"Hey Choji," said Shikamaru, waking over.

"Huh? Shikamaru! You're here too?"

"Oh great. Kiba wasn't kidding. You _are _here."

Ino growled and turned away from her teammates, searching for Sasuke again. Then, she saw him, with Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba.

"Sakuraaa…" Ino growled through gritted teeth. "I'll show you how to steal a hot date."  
Shikamaru and Choji quietly looked over Ino's shoulders at the group.

_Oh man, _Shikamaru thought. _Sasuke Sakura Ino on a rampage security crashing party me getting embarrassed cuz' she's my teammate. What a drag. If Choji wasn't here I'd leave right now._

Ino cracked her knuckles and went over to the five. Shikamaru slid under the punch table with Choji following close behind.

…..

"You shouldn't have pitied her in the first place if she's just going to ditch you to hook up with other guys all night!" Naruto said to Kiba, leaning against the wall.

"Now I know that. I don't even know why I bothered with her."

"Exactly."

"Ino's a selfish, insensitive, unforgivable, annoying, fake poser who doesn't care about anyone but herself, her clothes, and the boys she hypnotizes into falling over her," Sakura said.

"Oooh! I like that summary! Can you say that again so I can write that down?" Naruto asked, seriously.

Sasuke was busy scanning the ballroom for fangirls. Then, he caught a glimpse of Ino coming towards them through the crowd.

"Oh crap!"

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Not answering, Sasuke hid behind Sakura and performed a transformation jutsu. He reemerged as Kakashi dressed in the same clothes as Sasuke.

"Just pretend I went to request a song or something," he whispered.

"Oh no," Kiba groaned.

"Ino's coming," Naruto said after.

"Hey guys," Ino said, standing before them. "Hey Sasuke."  
The group pretended to look around in search of Sasuke.

"Ino, unless your overuse of hairspray's finally affected your eyes as well as your brain, Sasuke's not here," Naruto defended.

"I may be blonde but I'm not dumb."

Kiba coughed. Ino scowled at him.

"Just because I pitied you doesn't mean I have to act like I like you," the boy said, shrugging his shoulders.

Ino's face turned red.

"Um, I think I want to go get some punch. Right Hinata?"

Without waiting for an answer, Naruto grabbed the wrist of his date and ran towards the punch table. Frantically, he dived under it with Hinata staggering behind.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it! We were here first!" Choji whined when Hinata landed on top of him.

"Huh? Shikamaru? Choji? What are you doing under here?"

"What do you think?" Shikamaru replied, peeking out from under the tablecloth.

Naruto joined him and soon after, so did Hinata and Choji.

"Is she going to go crazy and ruin the dance?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows? All _I_ know is that if I stay under this punch table I can use it as a shield and not get hurt. And if security has to get into it, I can get out of here during the confusion and I won't get criticized by Asuma for not stopping her 'cuz I'll claim I never came."  
Naruto stared at Shikamaru.

_Always thinking ahead, as usual._

Naruto glanced past Hinata and at Choji.

"He's the smart one," Choji said. "I'm following him."  
"Hm. I should probably do that too. Then Kakashi-sensei won't know a dumb blonde scared me."

"_What _won't Kakashi-sensei know?"

The four teenagers yelped and jumped, hitting their heads on the table. Moaning, they came out from under the table, rubbing their heads and sat before Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto moaned, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm in charge of entertainment and Tsunade told me to make sure Guy didn't hurt someone or himself."

"Guy-sensei's here? Where?" Choji asked.

Kakashi pointed down to the stage. Sure enough, Guy was a host and was trying to find a certain CD.

"So, _what _don't you want me to know Naruto?" Kakashi asked, crouching down to Naruto's height.

"Um, that Sasuke's disguised himself as you to get out of dancing with Ino!"

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a second, then stood up to look for Sasuke and Ino. The other three boys peeked over the table and Hinata stood up. She had suddenly Neji and Tenten and Temari. Had things worked out between Neji and Tenten and had Temari decided to come after all?

Hinata searched for them while the boys observed the scene between Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. Ino turned away from Kiba and gave Sakura a glare. Sakura glared back. Sasuke tried to escape but Ino gripped his shoulder, pulled him back in front of her, and flicked him in the forehead. The Kakashi disguise vanished in a puff of smoke and the real Sasuke was exposed.

"There you are!" Ino beamed.

"Gag me," Kiba said. "I'll be over there…stabbing myself for being an idiot."  
So Kiba walked away and Ino hugged Sasuke's arm.

"Back off Ino," Sakura growled. "He's _my _date, not your's."

Saying so, Sakura grasped Sasuke's other arm and gave it a gentle tug.

"Well, there was no rule set that I couldn't _borrow _a date," Ino countered, pulling Sasuke towards her.

"You selfish, insensitive…"

"—ungrateful, pathetic…"

"—unfeeling, completely annoying…dumb blonde!"

"Crybaby!"

"Pig!"

"Billboard Brow!"

"Okay kids. Break it up. Soon, your fighting's just going to scare away the trophy."

The fighting kuinoichi stopped and looked up. Temari was towering over them.

"Oh! H-Hey Tem," Ino beamed.

"I told you to stop calling me that you slut."  
"Hey! These are _your _clothes; not mine!"

"Whoa…" Shikamaru said from behind the punch table. "Isn't that that sand kuinoichi from the Chunnin Exams three years ago?"

"Sand kuinoichi?" Naruto asked, examining Temari. "I can't remember but I _do _think she's really—"

"I'm going to make sure Kiba wasn't serious about stabbing himself," Naruto's black clad sensei said, walking away.

Shikamaru couldn't help but stare. Temari wore a purple tank top, a matching skirt littered with buckles and black bows, a small, short-sleeved, red jacket, and sandaru.

"Hey! Shikamaru! She's pretty and all but the drool's a little creepy."  
Shikamaru turned red and shoke himself out of it.

"Well I think we're safe," Naruto said, standing up beside Hinata. "So…H-Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Um, do you want to dance?"

Hinata's breath caught in her chest and it took her a moment to gulp and nod.

"I don't really know how to dance but this is one of my favorite songs."

"I could teach you to dance…"  
"Really? Thanks! Let's go!"  
Naruto took Hinata's hand again and they went to the dance floor. (BTW: The song is "Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kungfhu Generation.)

"Choji. Come on out. It's safe," Shikamaru said, standing up.

"You sure?" Choji asked, standing up.

"Positive."

"Okay. I've got to serve punch. What are you doing to do?"

"Roam."

"You're going to try and dance with that Sand chick aren't you?"

"No," Shikamaru said, walking away.

"Good luck Shikamaru!"

"Shut up Choji."

"Ino, I don't want to have to baby you all night like I'm your mother. All of us know this friend feud is childish and pointless. Sasuke should choose his own girl. No offense or anything Sakura, but tonight it's you, tomorrow night it could be Ino for all we know."

Sakura saddened and glance up at Sasuke. Then, worry entered her body. Sasuke was staring, traumatized, ahead into nothingness. Had he been like that the whole time? She hadn't noticed.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Ino, go dance with your _real _date. You'll ruin it for everyone if you keep chasing Sasuke around. Now, I'm going to go dance and I don't want the music to stop because security has to apprehend you."

Ino was beat red in embarrassment by the time Temari had walked away.

"Sorry, I guess…Sakura," Ino mumbled.

Sakura barely heard her but when there was a pause and she realized Ino was waiting for a reply she drew her attention away from Sasuke.

"No problem Ino. It's normal. I know its nothing really personal."

"Sorry Sasuke," Ino added turning to face them.

Her embarrassment went away immediately when she saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" she asked without getting a reply. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure. Sasuke? Sasuke?"

Sakura waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. She got no response.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? What's wrong with you?"

Sakura desperately shoke Sasuke's shoulders. This time, Sasuke responded and closed his eyes, shaking his head. His hand went to his forehead where Ino had flicked him.

"Sasuke! Are you okay? What was wrong with you?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Did I hurt you or something?" Ino asked, confused.

"Sasuke, why won't you answer us?

Sasuke looked at Sakura strangely.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

"I…I'm sorry Sakura…"

Sasuke's voice cracked and he turned and ran away to the outside of the ballroom just as the music stopped so Tsunade could make a statement.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

"Sasuke!" Sakura called, ignoring Ino and running after him.

"What the heck _was _that?" she asked herself.

She shrugged and looked around for some single hot guys.

"Sasuke! Wait! Where are you going? Hold on a second!"

"Don't follow me Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, whirling around to face her.

"But why? What's wrong? Does something hurt? Are you not feeling good?"

"No! I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Stop keeping everything to yourself and talk to me!"

"Why?"

"Because I told you my secret!"

They stood there, panting from yelling, the muffled voice of Tsunade coming from the walls of the ballroom. Sasuke closed his eyes, sighed, and turned his back to Sakura. The pink-haired girl took a breath of air and stood up straight waiting for the raven-haired boy she loved to say something. Instead a cold wind blew between them. Sakura saw Sasuke rub his arms before he finally spoke.

"My secret…is more…"

"More what? Personal? Emotional?"

"Sinful…"

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was still rubbing his arms but the cold wind was gone.

"What's wrong with your arms? Are you cold or hurt?"

"No…just…remembrance."

"Remembrance?"

"All I can really feel safe enough to say is…I just…"

"Sasuke you can tell me. You can tell me anything. Honest."

"I…messed up. It was a mistake I could've prevented…I'm sorry Sakura but, you're just going to have to dance with someone else tonight."

Sasuke started to walk away. Tears building in her eyes, Sakura shouted for him to stop which he surprisingly obeyed.

"Is it really that bad? Why don't you trust me enough? I trusted you! We've been teammates for five years!"

Another cold wind blew and Sakura shivered.

"I guess you're right…Sakura."

The pink-haired kuinoichi looked up at him, hopefully, through tear-filled eyes.

"But…I don't know how I'm going to say it without me bawling or you screaming."

Sakura's heart stopped for a second. She gulped hard and took a deep breath.

"I can handle it," she whispered.

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change how I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura.

"I…I was young and stupid. Keep that in mind."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke caught a sweat droplet on his tongue and struggled to tell Sakura his sin.

"When Ino flicked me, she hit the same place where my brother used to always poke me. Whenever someone does that, I'm constantly reminded of my past. So, I remembered one night…I had a bad dream. Instead of going to my parents, I always went to sleep with Itachi. I guess I just found him more comforting."

Sakura glimpsed a short, start of a smile at the corners of Sasuke's lips but it quickly vanished.

_I think I know where this is going._

"So, all the times we did that, _other _things happened between us and my feelings about him changed."

Sakura felt slightly disturbed, suddenly knowing that certain things occurred between the boy she loved and his own brother. To her shock and disapproval, Sasuke had more to tell.

"One day, Itachi had gotten into a fight with a bunch of guys. I was walking by and just happened to see them, but didn't know how to react so…I…killed…one of them."

Sakura didn't say anything. Throughout his whole ninja career, Sasuke had never actually _killed _an enemy. But, ninjas had to kill to defend their homes and loved ones every day. She didn't understand why Sasuke was so worked up about it. As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke went on.

"It was because of my insane feelings for him that I was bent on killing. And then, he killed all the rest of them and I could have stopped him."

Sakura heard Sasuke's voice quiver and crack and looked at his face. He was close to tears but kept them to himself.

"Sasuke…"

The raven-haired boy glanced at her through hurt eyes.

"I…I'm…sorry…"

"It's not your fault Sakura. It's all mine."

"No. Not everything—"

"Don't try and make me feel good enough to stay Sakura because I won't!"

Sakura was hurt.

_He doesn't love me enough to stay._

"Where will you go?" she asked, sniffling.

"I don't know. But…I can't leave you here crying…"

Sakura's breath hitched quietly and she found herself looking up into cool, onyx eyes.

"I'm not staying but it's not because I don't like you."

(Mind-reader.)

He gave her a sad smile.

"In fact…I've always found you very appealing."

Sakura couldn't believe Sasuke just said that to her.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

"Sakura, I've always been a selfish, insensitive jerk to you and…you never let my attitude towards you stop you from always being there for me."

Too shocked to move or speak, Sakura let Sasuke clasp his hands around her's and a deep blush passed over her cheeks.

"The only reason I ever acted so harshly towards you was because I was afraid that if you loved me, then you would get hurt."

"H-Hurt…" she choked.

"You know. What if Orochimaru captured you to make me come onto his side? So, I decided to drive you away so things like that wouldn't happen. But, everyday when I came home, I almost cried myself to sleep because I thought I made you hate me."

Sakura felt Sasuke brush a thumb under her eye to take away a tear.

"I've always wanted to be with you."

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change how I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes when Sasuke embraced her, as if he had squeezed the salty liquid from her.

"Trust me, I wish I could stay but I don't want everyone to see me break down and embarrass you."

"I wouldn't be embarrassed—"

"I couldn't risk it."

"You're just going home right? I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sasuke's grip tightened.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I…want to be a better person for you but…I'm scared that if I stay you'll get hurt. I've always thought about it but, then, decided that it would hurt you if you didn't have a reason."

"It hurts either way Sasuke!"

Sasuke drew away and gently kissed Sakura's forehead.

"When Ino or anyone else calls you Billboard Brow, ignore them. The only reason your forehead's so large is because you have such a big brain. There's nothing unusual or unnatural about it. You should take their insults as compliments."

She nodded weakly. Sasuke struggled to say more but choked. This was hard for both of them.

"Until I kill Itachi, these sinful feelings are always going to be here. I don't know how that'll affect us if I get into a relationship with you. I also have to try and get rid of Orochimaru so I can keep you safe. Sakura…I…lo—"

_And the reason is you And the reason is you And the reason is you _

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Sasuke had trouble saying the words. So, he leaned forward and kissed Sakura on the lips. It took Sakura a moment to realize what was happening. Everything Sakura had ever dreamed was coming true. The only nightmare part of it was that this was all a good-bye. To her dismay, Sasuke released the kiss and stared mournfully into her eyes.

"I hope that when I come home I'll be a better person than I have been to you."

"You're already a good person Sasuke. And I still don't understand why you have to leave _now."_

"I'm sorry I've ruined your night. Ino's 'reminder' just hit me too hard this time. I know what I have to do now."

Sasuke started to turn away from her. Sakura grasped his hand desperately. She didn't want him to go and Sasuke didn't want to leave.

"Sakura…please don't make this harder on me."

"When'll you be back?"

"Soon…I hope…Sakura?"

"Mmhm?"

"Promise you won't forget about me?"

"Of course not! I-I'll wait for you. Promise."

"Thank you…Sakura…"

His hand slid from her's and the raven-haired boy ran away. Sakura cried. What if she never saw him again? What if Itachi killed him? What if Orochimaru corrupted him?

_No. He'll come back. He promised he would. He loves me. I'll see him again…but I'm alone now…what am I going to do?_

"Hey! Sakura!"

Sakura turned to the voice and found Tenten waving to her from the doorway.

"What are you doing out there? Come on inside! You're missing all the fun!"

"Oh. I-I'll be right there," she said, hiding the shakes in her voice.

"Where's Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

Sakura choked up quietly.

"H-He had someplace else to be…"

"He ditched you!? I knew he was no good!"

"No. He was just…confused…he was a better person than he acted."

Sasuke was gone from her sight now…maybe gone from her sight forever.

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

**A/N: I think I made Sasuke really OOC in this chappie but who cares!! All that matters is that there was SasuSaku romance and drama and all that good stuff. LOL XD**


	4. Why Can't I

Ch. IV Why Can't I? by Liz Fair

Naruto collapsed into a chair, his legs aching from dancing so much.

"Wow! Grandma Tsunade picked my kind of music. Three of my favorite songs in a row!" ("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kunghfu Generation, "GO!!!" by Toshiro Masuda, and "Ready, Steady, Go!" by L'arc Enciel.)

Hinata sat down next to Naruto.

"Thanks for teaching me those awesome dances Hinata. I had fun!"  
"The dance isn't over yet you know Naruto."

"Yeah I know that. When another good song goes on I'll get up. I'm exhausted."

"Hey Hinata!"

Temari came over to the couple with Neji in tow.

"T-Temari!" Hinata exclaimed. "I-I'm glad you showed up."  
"Neji! What are you doing with her!? You said Tenten was your date!" Naruto criticized.

"She is," Neji answered.

"Cool off Fuzzy," Temari continued. "Tenten went looking for Sasuke and Sakura so she left him to dance with me. And, surprisingly, he's not that bad of a dancer."  
"Neji? Dance?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

Neji shrugged and sipped some punch.

"I see Tenten coming back," Temari said waving the brown-haired kuinoichi over.

Tenten reached them but she was troubled.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Its Sakura," she said to Temari and Hinata.

Naruto's ears pricked at the sound of his teammate's name. Hinata stood and the three girls whispered to each other making Naruto strain to hear over the music and cheering. He heard them say something about "Sasuke leaving" and "Sakura alone."

_Sakura's alone? Sasuke's gone? Yes! This is perfect! Now I can get Sakura to see how much better I am at the boyfriend thing. Believe it!_

"Maybe I should talk to her," Temari said looking around for Sakura.

"You should," Hinata agreed. "You _are _the most encouraging when it comes to stuff like this."

"And also," Tenten added, "Ino doesn't need to know. She'll probably just make things worse."

"I don't think she'll be a problem. Where _is _Sakura?" Temari asked Tenten.

Tenten turned and looked around.

"Over by that garbage can with Kiba."

"With Kiba?"

"Just go!"

Temari left to talk to Sakura. Hinata sat back down beside Naruto and Tenten leaned against the punch table with Neji.

"So! Are you enjoying, yourself Neji? I am!"

"It's okay. They couldn't have chosen a better announcer."

Guy was dancing around on the stage like a maniac, Kakashi shaking his head in embarrassment beside him. Shizune was giggling behind a curtain and Tsunade was grimacing.

"I'm surprised Lee isn't here to dance with Guy," Neji joked.

"I'm sure he's not too far away," Tenten agreed.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah Hinata."

"W-Would you…um…like to…d-dance?"

"Huh? To a slow song?"  
Naruto blushed.

"Um, s-sure. No problem. Whatever you want Hinata. Its _your _night."

So, Naruto stood and helped Hinata to her feet. Then, they walked out to the dance floor. (The song playing is "1,000 miles" by Vanessa Carlton.)

"Aren't they cute together?" Tenten said when they were gone.

"Cute? Whatever."

"You just won't admit it."

…..

"Why are you listening so well?" Sakura asked Kiba.

"Because we have something in common. Both our dates ditched us."  
"Sasuke didn't ditch me! Tenten said that too!"

"Who's Tenten?"

"Hey Sakura."

Temari had arrived.

"Hi Temari."

"Oh no. Another eye catcher! What's the deal with the girls tonight! I'll be over there making fun of Shino."

"Don't stab yourself."

"Kakashi-sensei's got me under surveillance. Don't worry."

Sakura waved good-bye to Kiba and turned to Temari.

"Is everything okay?" the sand kuinoichi asked.

"Yeah. Why?"  
"Tenten told me what happened."  
"Nothing's happened. I'm fine."  
"Oh? Then where's Sasuke?"

"Gone! Okay!? Sasuke's gone! I might never see him again! Happy!?"  
Temari let the pink-haired girl catch her breath and calm down.

"Are you ready to talk to me?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Tell me when you're ready then."

It took a little time before Sakura had calmed down enough to talk to Temari.

"So…"

"S-Sasuke had someplace else to be."

"You might never see him again?"

Sakura was quiet.

"Sakura, the night is only going to get worse if you keep everything bottled up."

"I know. And, I also know you want to help Temari but…I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fine. But can you at least tell me if he hurt you or not?"

"It just hurt that he had to leave. But he never intended for me to get hurt."

"Good. Well, you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to but at least dance a little and try to make the most of the night. Maybe Tsunade can do something for you. For some reason she likes you."

"I guess. Thanks Temari."

"No problem. Let's go request a song that you like to cheer you up."

Temari grasped Sakura's arm and led her down to the stage.

…..

_Get a load of me_

_Get a load of you_

_Walking down the street_

_And I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

Hinata and Naruto made their way through the slow dancers until they found a small empty spot where they could dance. The slow song was coming to an end.

"So…N-Naruto? Do you know how to slow dance?"  
"Uh, no. But…how hard can it be?"

"Um right."  
So, Hinata got into the slow dance position and Naruto because uberly confused.

"Uhhhh…"

"Oh! Um…You're supposed to put this arm around my waist and hold this hand…" Hinata instructed, positioning Naruto correctly, the blonde boy blushing.

"A-And then what?"

"Then just follow me. There's really nothing to it…"

So, Hinata taught Naruto how to slow dance in the end of the song. After the slow song, there came another ("Parade" by N/A (or something idk?)). So, the two danced among the crowd.

"Are you having…a good time N-Naruto?"

"What? Um, yeah. Of course! This dance is a blast! Believe it!"

"Oh…g-good…"

Quiet, except for the music of course.

"So, um…how's your training been?"  
"What? Oh! Good, I guess. Kakashi-sensei's so lazy though and he's always focusing on Sasuke all the time. He never pays attention to me so I'm always stuck with the Pervy Sage. He never even wanted to see my killer Rasengan move. Jerks."

Hinata blushed.

Naruto glimpsed a red dot out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Sakura and Temari dancing a little way away from them.

"See? I told you one of your favorite songs would make you feel better!" Naruto heard Temari say to Sakura. "First, we'll get you to relax with this slow song. And then, we'll request that faster song you like. 'Aozora no Namida' right?"

"Right," Sakura replied in a mumble.

_So. Sasuke really __**did **__leave. Hm. How can I sneak a dance with her without upsetting…or abandoning, Hinata?_

He growled. He always needed to treat people fairly and equally.

_Maybe Hinata will find someone else to dance with. Didn't Kiba say he liked her once?_

Hinata followed Naruto's gaze and realized what he was thinking. She grew sad and started taking other's feelings into account.

_Holding hands with you_

_And we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend_

_You say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too_

What if their relationship wasn't right? Naruto was already in love with Sakura. Looking around, Hinata spotted Kiba leaning against a punch table trying to have an engaging conversation with Choji and failing. Hinata felt bad. Kiba had been talking about the dance for a long time. He had been so excited and she knew she let him down by coming with Naruto. She knew he liked her. Kiba caught her gaze and waved. Hinata managed a small smile and Kiba smiled back. It would be perfect if Hinata could throw away her feelings for Naruto.

Naruto could be with Sakura but…did Sakura have _any _feelings for Naruto at all? For as long as they were friends, Sakura always came to Hinata for her opinions of plans she'd made to impress Sasuke. Sakura never brought Naruto up in conversations, even to talk about how annoying he was. If Hinata let go of Naruto, Sakrua wouldn't be happy. And she wasn't sure she could handle seeing Naruto with another girl. They were stuck in a love octagon-type-thing.

There were so many other relationships that could be affected by a Naruto/Sakura relationship. Maybe Ino would end up with Sasuke. Then Sasuke would be unhappy and Kiba would be messed up if he had developed any feelings for Ino—which she highly doubted. Hinata sighed and Naruto turned his attention back to her.

"What's up Hinata?"

"Naruto…h-how much do you want to be with Sakura rather than me?"

"Huh? Who says I don't want to be with you?'

"You're always staring at Sakura and never at anyone else. I know you prefer her over everyone else. Would you rather be with her tonight than me? And its okay to be honest. Don't lie about it...please."

_What if this is just the beginning_

_We're already wed and we're gonna go swimming _

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Its inevitable; Its right that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me: Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Naruto was speechless. How could he have not taken Hinata's feelings into account? He needed to be fair and smart about what was happening. It was true that he had an insane crush on Sakura but it was also true that he was unsure of feelings for Hinata as well. Should he stay that? Hinata was an understanding person. Whould she accept that? He'd try.

"The truth is Hinata, that, I'm not sure of who I want to be with more. I know I'm crazy about Sakura but I feel faint sparks every time I see you too. So, I don't know. I think, since I accepted taking you I should stay with you but all I wanted before that was Sakura. Now, Sasuke's hurt her and I feel I should be there to make her feel better. So, I don't know."

They were quiet and only the music could be heard between them.

"So, Temari says your a pretty good dancer," Tenten said to Neji.

They had been slow dancing as well.

"Is that shocking?" Neji asked.

"Sort of. Temari doesn't give comments often. _Especially _to guys she's rejected."

"Don't talk anymore."

Tenten laughed knowing it was a joke.

"So, are you having fun Neji?"

"I suppose so. Lady Hokage did go all out. Security at a dance is a little strange though."

"Well, you know how kids can get out of control sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess. Not to get off subject, but, your hair looks _really _nice down."

"Really? You think so? Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. You should keep it down more often."

Tenten smiled at him and made a mental note to stay away from hairties for a few months.

Shikamaru leaned against a wall, watching that sand kuinoichi, Temari, dancing with Sakura. He had been "stalking" her since he saw her from behind the punch table. He had been the first to know about the Sasuke/Sakura issue. It was hard to get a dance with her since she found out about Sakura's affair. He was bored and wished he hadn't pursued a dance. But, soon, he'd found that he was obsessed with dancing with Temari. He prayed he wasn't falling in love with a girl he barely knew. She probably wouldn't even remember him.

_What's the point? Why do I bother? Why can't I force myself to turn back? Is this one of those destiny things Neji's always taking about? Oh man what a drag love is...and destiny. Why did I need to come?_

"Shikamaru what are you doing?"

Much to Shikamaru's dislike, Ino came over.

"If you're not going to dance then why bother coming?"

"Does my existence irritate he royal pain in the butt?"

"What if I say yes!?'

"Then I'll stay so I can piss you off even more."

"You asshole! Shut up!"

Furious, Ino stormed away from him. Shikamaru smirked. He loved annoying Ino. It made him feel more confident in himself. Now he felt ready for that dance.

Hinata and Naruto had stopped slow dancing and were standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring at each other. It took a long time before either one of them spoke. Naruto was the one to break the silence.

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

"Hinata...I don't know how to say this but...I'm not sure this is going to work out..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"So, what do you want to do? I don't want to just leave you."

"That's okay Naruto. Don't worry about me. Focus on enjoying yourself."

"But, I _have _been enjoying myself! I just don't know what to do."

"Go dance with Sakura. Its okay. I know you'll be happier with her."

"Really? But...how will _you _be happy?"

"I'll dance with Kiba. I know he'd be happy if I did. And...if you and Kiba are happy..._I'm _happy."

"Okay. If its really okay with you then...thanks. But...we'll still be able to hang out sometimes, right?"

"O-Of course. That'll be fine."

"Okay! Thanks! Make sure you enjoy yourself and stay out of trouble okay Hinata?"

"Mmhm. Of course."

So, Naruto started away from Hinata and towards Sakura. Hinata faked a smile and waved good-bye. She tried to tell herself this is what would make her happy but inside she was crying. Her feelings weren't enought to make Naruto her's. Apparently, he was just another boy looking for beuty. If only she were perfect. If only she had Ino's stunning looks, Sakura's amazing brain, and Temari's strength. If only she wasn't so shy and pathetic. If only she was more like Naruto.

Hinata watched Naruto tap Temari on the shoulder and ask for a dance with Sakura. Temari met Hinata's gaze for a moment before turning back to Naruto. She gave him a short nod and positioned Sakura in front of him. Patting Sakura on the back, Temari left them and went to Hinata.

"What happened?" she asked.

"N-Nothing. Naruto and I weren't meant to be. That's all."

"No its not. _What happened? _Tell me."

"I-I wanted Naruto to be happy. And...I know, dancing with Sakura would make him happy."

"But, will _you _be happy?"

"Of course. If Naruto's happy I'm happy."

"Honestly?"

"Uhhh..."

Temari could always tell truth from lie. There was never any chance of fooling her.

"I don't know Temari. I'm going to try to have a good time anyway. I'll be fine without Naruto. I planned on dancing with Kiba. Ino won't care."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If that doesn't work, I'll think of something else."

_Its and itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we are we're at the beginning_

_We haven't talked yet but we're gonna head swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Its inevitable; its right that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me: Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Hinata abandoned Temari and leaned against a punch table, watching Naruto and Sakura. She saw Naruto's mouth move but couldn't hear what he said. Looking at Sakura, she realized she hadn't heard either. Sakura was clearly distracted by thoughts of Sasuke. Hinata started fantasizing about her and Naruto. She imagined herself in Sakura's place. She would be listening to what Naruto was saying.

If only he was the true love type and not just another guy based off physical attraction. If only she was Sakura. She'd have Naruto falling over her if she was Sakura. And, unlike Sakura, she would accept Naruto's mad crush on her and they'd be happy together. Hinita couldn't help but to start envying Sakura for stealing Naruto's heart from her. She wished so many things.

She wished it was Naruto that swept her off her feet and danced with her. She wished that she could make him feel like he did when he was around Sakura.

_Why did I have to be born this way? Why couldn't I be born strong like Neji or Temari? Why am I so useless? If only I was...more..._

Hinita bit her lip, driving back tears.

_Naturo's happiness...is...is more important than mine._

_I'd love for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's going_

_I'd love for you to pull me under_

_Something's growing_

_For this that we can control_

_Baby I'm dying_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

"Hey! Hinata! What's up? Aren't you supposed to be with Naruto?"

Kiba had come up to Hinata, relieved that he had something, other than talking with Choji, to do.

"Well, Naruto...things weren't working out between us...that's all."

"He dumped you?"

"Oh! No! Of course not! We weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend. We just...wanted to be with other people."

"You want to be with someone other than Naruto? But, aren't you like insane about him? Who could be better?"

"N-No-one special."

"Oh. Okay..."

There was a pause as Hinata gave Naruto and Sakura one last longing look.

_Happiness. Love. Why do they always leave someone **un**happy and **un**loved? Why is everything so complicated?_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Its inevitable; its right that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me: why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Whenever I think about you_

_Whenever I think about you_

**A/N: Sorry i've been taking so long to update school is killer. Anyway hope you liked it. And don't worry...this fic does not support KibaHina. LOL**


	5. Extraordinary

Ch

**Ch. V ****Extraordinary **by Liz Phair

_Everything's wrong, _Temari thought. _Sasuke asked Sakura out but ran out the door without one dance! Now, Hinata tells me she doesn't want to be with Naruto even though she's the one that asked him. Well, at least Neji and Tenten aren't having any problems and Kiba barely even had a date to start with._

She sighed.

_This is why I don't date boys…__**way **__to complicated and unpredictable._

She was leaning against a punch table, sipping her beverage and waiting for the song to end so she could request that faster one she knew Sakura liked.

"Great," she mumbled. "Now I have to look after Sakura _and _Hinata. God. Can this night _get _any crazier?"

"Actually, yeah," Choji said, eavesdropping on Temaris' self-conversation.

"I guess you're right. Ino could have caused havoc before…"

"Or Guy-sensei could have fallen off the stage causing an ambulance to be ordered…"

"Tsunade could have gone on another fury spree…"

"Ororchimaru could have appeared…"

"I'd prefer to not mention that name."

"Yeah. Good idea."

Temari heard the song coming to an end. She finished her beverage, threw the cup in the garbage, and weaved her way through the slow dancers and to the DJ.

The sand kuinoichi, Temari, was on the move. Shikamaru casually and quietly followed her on the parallel side of the ballroom. He knew that now was his chance for a dance with her. He had it all planned out. He'd meet her at the DJ at the same time, request the same song as her, and they'd get into a conversation that would somehow lead to a dance. He reached there at the same time as her. She barely noticed him until they said the same thing at the same time.

"'Aozora no Namida,' by Hitomi Takashi."

The DJ nodded. Temari looked over at Shikamaru.

"Hey," Shikamaru said.

"Hey," Temari repeated, hesitantly.

"So, what're you requesting for?"

"A friend."

"Yeah?"

"Have we met?"

"I think so! The Chunnin Exams, three years ago right?"

"Yeah! What's you name again?"

_Wonderful. She doesn't even remember my name._

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Right! Temari."

"Yeah. So, who'd you come with?"

"No one. I hate men."

"Yeah? Me too. Hate women."

"Right."

They leaned against the wall and Temari found Sakura and Naruto when "Aozora no Namida" started. Naruto seemed to recognize the song but Sakura was still too depressed to notice. Temari sighed. Shikamaru followed her gaze and found Sakura and Naruto.

"Is Sakura your friend?"

"Yeah. She had problems with her first date so I'm trying to cheer her up. Then that Fuzzhead came to dance with her and dumped my other friend. And now I have to look after _two _of them. I feel like a mother."

"Really? Are those two friends the only kids."

"I've got four kids."

"Who's the father?"

Temari laughed. Shikamaru put on a smile.  
"Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe."

Temari laughed again.

"You're pretty good. Want to dance?"

"Sure. But, will you be able to keep up?"

"Will _I _be able to keep up!? Worry about _yourself _before me!"

Temari grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

_Awesome, that was a lot easier than I thought! Sweet. I get a normal but hot girl._

_This guy's in for the ride of his life_

_You think that I go home at night_

_Take off my clothes, turn out the lights_

_But I burn letters that I write_

_To you, to make you love me_

"You like good music Sakura! This is perfect for dancing!"

Naruto was really getting into the song but Sakura could barely smile. She danced a little bit before stopping.

"What's up Sakura? Don't you like this song?"

"I don't feel much like dancing Naruto. Maybe later. I'm going to go grab a drink."

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

Naruto ran after her.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?"

"Naruto, please. Don't worry about me. Make sure you have a good time. Nothing you or anyone else does will make my night better."

"Can't I try?"

"Don't waste your time. If you want to make me happy, then go dance and enjoy yourself."

"I can't enjoy myself without you Sakura!"

Sakura glared at him, annoyed. She wasn't in the mood to resort to violence with Naruto like every other day. There was no point in telling him to go away. He would just persist until she agreed with him. Her inner self groaned and Sakura followed Naruto back onto the dance floor.

_Yay! _Naruto's head said.

Ino flopped down on a chair. She had danced with 34 hot guys so far and made-out with seven of them. Of course, none of them could take the place of Sasuke. She had also gotten into a few unnoticed catfights for making out with boys that already had dates. They probably broke up afterwards but she could care less. She sighed.

_What an awesome dance! Turns out, not __**everyone **__hates me because I'm annoying! Hah! Those other guys I asked out missed out._

She crossed her legs and waited for a guy to notice her.

_I wonder how many boys Temari's danced with. Heh. There's no way she can beat my score while I'm wearing this awesome outfit! I've __**got **__to ask her where she goes shopping! I wonder how Dogfreak's been._

Ino looked around. It was hard to find Kiba. The lights had gone out after Tsunade's announcements and the only light was disco balls and colored spotlights. She soon found him leaning against a punch table and talking to Hinata. For some reason, a wave of jealousy swept over the blonde. She shook her head and got over it.

_I'm probably just annoyed because he's the only hot guy I haven't danced…with…Oh! Ewe! Kiba is __**not **__hot! He's a freak! Quick! Got to start dancing!_

A hot guy with his date was dancing very close by. Ino stood up, turned the boy around, and kissed him. When she let go, the boy said, "Wohoho! Sweet!" The girl slapped him across the face and stormed away. The boy shrugged at Ino and they started dancing together.

"For a lazy slacker you can dance pretty well!" Temari yelled over the music.

"Yeah!? Well, for a girl like you that constantly thinks before she acts, you sure can throw yourself into a dance!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"Nice comeback Slacker!"

"Write 'em while I'm bored at night!"

"Are you for real!?"

"Why don't you find out!?"

"Shut up! I can't comeback that!"

Temari had actually started enjoying the dance once she started dancing with Shikamaru. She didn't know why, buy she had instantly remembered the boy she'd only met once and had pretended not to recognize him at first. She had also grown instantly attracted to him.

_Crap. I'm not in love am I? How can a slacker like __**that **__be compatible with __**me**__? Well, we __**are **__both strategists…that's only one thing we have in common…oh why do I bother. Whatever happens I'll handle it. If he happens to be some sick pervert then I can deal with him. If he's __**really **__bad, I know who to call._

"So what else do you like to do? Besides dancing and fighting?"

"Sports, playing pranks, having fun when I have free time."

"Prankster huh? You don't look like the pranking type."

"Maybe you have to get to know me more, then, huh."

"Guess so."

_I jog naked through the park_

_And run the stop sign in the dark_

_Stand in the street, yell out my heart_

_To make, to make you love me_

_I am extraordinary_

_If you'd ever get to know me_

_I am extraordinary_

_I am just your ordinary average every day sane syco_

_A super goddess; average every day sane syco_

_She's awesome. A hot, smart, prankster. Maybe we can pull pranks on people sometimes. That'd be pretty cool. I wonder if she minds hanging with an all-guy group. She said she hates men yet she lives with two, talks to me, and has tolerated dancing with who knows how many!_

"So how many guys danced with you so far?"

"I lost count after 56 and that was an hour and a half ago."

"Really!? Wow! I think I know why!"

"Half of them tried to make-out with me but I don't do that!"

"A girl that knows what she wants and doesn't want! That's good!"

Then the song came to a stop and the dancers stood still, cheering for more. Temari and Shikamaru panted and sweated, exhausted from attempting to out dance each other.

"So, how was I?"

"I'd rank you the same as that Hyuga kid."

"Neji?"  
"Yeah, him. You're both pretty good."

"Better than you?"

"No one'll be better than me."

"I wouldn't get cocky. You never know if anyone's going to come around."

"I never underestimate my opponent. I just have to be confident in my skills in everything and I'm positive I'll always come out on top. Of course, it was only after I lost to you that I started un-underestimating _all _of my opponents."

"But you won that battle."

"You _gave _it to me. I didn't _win _it."

"Oh. Right then. Okay."

"Hah! Try and comeback that one!"

"You win, you win."  
"You still give up to easy!"

"It's not good to strain myselft."

"A man that knows when he's at his limits. You're not at all like the hotshots around here that push themselves beyond their limit and end up in the hospital every day."

"That's why."

"Smart boy. I never thought I'd ever meet a guy like that."

"Yeah. Well, it is the '_Dream_DateDance' right?"

"Right."

"Ladies and gentlemen! You having a good time!" Guy shouted over the speakers.

The crowd bellowed.

"Good! That's what we want! And now a word from the mastermind herself, Lady Tsunade!"

Temari and Shikamaru turned their attention to Tsunade on the DJ's stage, crowd screaming.

"Thanks for the headache," Tsunade joked. "I'm glad you're all enjoying yourselves. This is a little last minute but um…but with the help of our 'Master of Games,' Kakashi Hatake…"

Tsunade motioned towards Kakashi behind her. The crowd clapped and Temari and Shikamaru heard Naruto's voice over all the clapping.

"Yay! Kakashi-sensei! You rock! Way to go! Believe it!" he cheered.

Kakashi gave everyone a small wave and the crowd quieted.

"We've decided that at ten 'o clock tonight, we'll be having the 'Dance 'Till Midnight.' The last pair of dancers standing will be dubbed king and queen of the 'DreamDateDance!'"

The crowd went crazy.

"Save your energy and get more. We've got endless amounts of soda and junk to keep you hyper-active and ready for anything. Sign up with the 'Master of Games' down here by the DJ platform. Thank you and have a great night."  
The disco balls and colored spotlights went off and the lights on the ceiling illuminated the ballroom in there places. Shikamaru and Temari went and got cold drinks and seats.

"You want to sign up for that thing?" Shikamaru asked after guzzling down a cup of ice water.

"Of course I am! I never back down on a challenge I know I'm good at!"

"You sure set a lot of standards for yourself."

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. I think I know who'll win though."

"You?"  
"God no!"

"You don't think I'm good enough?"

"I didn't say that. I just know that towards the end of these things they tend to slow down a lot. You don't seem like the type who can tolerate slow. You like to keep moving."

"You can tell so many things about people just by spending ten minutes with them. That's a pretty good talent."

"Well thanks."

"If it slows down at the end you'll definitely win."

"During the speedy parts I'll be long gone by that time."

"Liar. You were fine just dancing to that last song."

"Shut up!"

Temari laughed.

_You may not believe in me_

_But I believe in you_

_So I still take the trash out_

_Does that make me too normal for you_

In the meantime, Neji and Tenten were having the time of their lives. They hadn't spotted Lee at all and did well to stay out of Guy's sight. They ate, drank, played, and danced. They were also one of the first pairs to sign up for the "Dance 'Till Midnight."  
"I'm having such a good time tonight Neji! This really _is _a dream date. You're the best!"

"No problem."

"I hope you're having as good a time as I am."

"I am, Tenten. Thanks for asking me to come with you."

"You're welcome. Thanks for saying yes!"

Neji allowed a quick smile to cross his face. The whole time they'd been there, Neji had been pondering whether Tenten really was the girl for him. He was sure she was now.

Ino had finished dancing and making-out with the last guy she had stolen. Now that there was no music, she decided just to hit on boys. The sad part was, she couldn't find any guys that she hadn't already hit on! Leaning against the wall, Ino scanned the room for new faces. She also needed to find the perfect dance partner for the "Dance 'Till Midnight." Suddenly, she spotted Shikamaru and Temari sitting and talking to each other. Shikamaru was pretty hot she supposed…not in the physical sense but since he became the first chunin out of the nine rookies he'd become unimaginably popular. She decided to attempt hitting on him.

"Hey! Shikamaru! What's up!?" she yelled, sitting in the chair on the other side of him, away from Temari.

"Huh? Ino? What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing! What're you talking about?"

"What's it to ya? Go hit on someone else."

Ino's face turned red. Even if she didn't like Shikamaru that much, she didn't take rejection at all. Shikamaru had returned to his conversation with Temari. Ino couldn't come up with anything to say.

"I love that outfit you're wearing Shikamaru! It's much more attractive than the other one you wear every day!" she exclaimed, turning him back to her.

"Ino, I told you already, I'm not going with you. There are plenty of other guys you can hit on."

"Temari! I wanted to ask you where you go shopping! I absolutely _adore _this outfit!"

"The mall. I have someplace to be. Later."

Temari stood up and walked away.

"I'll go with you!" Shikamaru said, following her.

Ino's mouth dropped. Shikamaru was the fifteenth guy to reject her! How could her annoyance be stronger than her irresistibleness? She had seen the other fourteen guys to reject her with other girls before at this dance.

_Fine! I'll just force those other guys to fall in love with me!_

Ino stood up and marched away to find one of the guys that rejected her.

"So, where are you rushing off too?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"First, I'm signing up for the 'Dance 'Till Midnight.'"

"Who's the lucky dance partner?"  
"You are of course."

"Seriously?"

"Yupe. I saw Hyuga already sign up with Tenten and you're the next best dancer here so congratulations."

_Sweet. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun._

Temari and Shikamaru got in the short line for the "Dance 'Till Midnight" sign-up sheet. When they got there, Kakashi recognized them.

"Didn't I see you two in the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams?"

"Yes you did," Temari said.

"You fought that girl from Guy's squad and your Gaara's older sister. Right?"

"Right."

"And you're from Asuma's squad. You fought that girl from the Sound Village. I wasn't there to see who you fought in the finals."

"Her."

"_Her_? And you're going to dance together?"

"Yeah."

"Is that a problem?"

"I suppose not. _I _think it's strange but that's jus me. Names?"

"Temari."

"And…?"

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Gotcha. See you on the dance floor then. Have fun."

They nodded and walked away.

"So, you said before you had _four _kids. Other than Sakura and Hinata, who're the other two?"

"Ino and Tenten."  
"Who's Tenten again?"

"Neji's date."  
"Who's squad is she on?"  
"Neji's."  
Shikamaru was confused.

"The girl I fought in the preliminaries that Kakashi mentioned."

"Oh! That girl! Right. She's got a crappy reputation."

"She doesn't even have a reputation!"

"Okay. So you think so too. Didn't want to say anything since she was your friend."

"Don't worry. I think bad things of my friends, but, of course I'd never say anything out loud."

"Of course not. So, what're you going to do in the meantime?"

"You'll find out. You should probably go hang out with your friends though. You'll get awfully bored following me around."  
"Okay. But, we'll still be dancing later, right?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"I don't know. See you later."

Temari waved and Shikamaru saw her approach another guy!

_Oh no._

Shikamaru watched the sand kuinoichi sit next to the blonde-haired boy. Shikamaru could faintly hear what they were saying.

"Let me guess, a hot blonde girl stole you away from that brunette you were dancing with before. You thought the blonde was your's, but then you saw her making-out with another guy and now you don't have anyone," Temari said.

The boy looked up and stared at her. Shikamaru couldn't tell if he was staring in shock or at her body. If the punk made any move to touch Temari, Shikamaru was prepared to punch him in the face.

"That depends…I've met two hot blonde girls tonight," the boy replied, moving in to kiss Temari.

Shikamaru started toward them but Temari slapped the boy across the face.

_Whoa. Harsh._

"Do you want your girlfriend back or not?"

"Not after seeing you."

Temari punched him this time.

"I've got two killer brothers and one boyfriend. You can either deal with them or stop staring and take my advice."

_What's she doing? Am I the boyfriend?_

The boy decided to take her advice.

"Good," Temari replied. "What's the name of that brunette you were first dancing with?"

"Aki."  
"Do you know where she is?"

The boy paused.

"Um…she's probably out by the bridge over that little creek."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Does she have a sweet tooth?"

"No."

"Does she have any allergies?"

"Yes."  
"You want to win her back?"  
"Yes."  
"How much?"

"Um…80-"

"Not good enough! You have to want this more than anything you've ever wanted before!"

The blonde boy hesitated.

_Why does she care? _Shikamaru asked himself.

"Yes," the blonde answered. "I need her. Aki's _my _girl."

"That's it! Now, take this necklace, go to her, and apologize. Tell her you were an idiot, agree with every comment she throws at you, and say you learned your lesson and promise it'll never happen again. Got it!? Now scram!"

With a diamond necklace from Temari in hand, the boy jumped up and started running away. He stopped thought and turned back to Temari.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Invalid question. Move it!"

The boy ran away and Temari stood up and approached another guy. She said the same thing she'd told the blonde.

_I get it! She's taking responsibility for Ino's actions. She really is awesome. But still, I don't know why…_

_So dig a little deeper cuz you still don't get it yet_

_See me licking my lips_

_Ain't a primitive fix_

_And I'll make, I'll make you love me_

_I am extraordinary_

_If you'd ever get to know me_

_I am extraordinary_

_I am just your ordinary average every day san syco_

_A super goddess; average every day sane syco_

Shikamaru found Choji's punch table and leaned against it, watching Temari carefully. The boy she was talking to now looked dangerous. He had many piercings, ripped up, black clothes, and a green Mohawk.

_What is she thinking? And why would Ino want to dance with __**him**__? Oh. Right. She like the punk look. How crazy can she get?  
_"Hey Shikamaru! How'd dancing with the sand girl go?"

"A success."

"Really!? Lucky!"

"I know."  
"But, what's she doing with that Mohawk guy?"

"Trying to get him back together with his girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Who cares? She's just awesome like that."

Choji looked from Shikamaru to Temari five times before realizing that Shikamaru was head over heals for Temari!  
"Wow. I never thought you'd ever fall in love Shikamaru!"

"Mmm…?"

"Wow."

"Give her this ring and she'll go crazy for you again."  
"Seriously?"

"And also tell her you were an idiot and it'll never happen again. Go to her."

Temari patted "Mohawk" on the back and he left. Temari stood up and found another guy.

_She's so cool. She's fun to watch too. It's amazing what she can do for people._

Temari caught Shikamaru staring. She blushed a little and waved. Shikamaru waved back, smiling.

_This feeling's so awesome. I never want it to end._

Shikamaru watched her miracle-working as if she was a hard-core therapist.

_She's so much fun...entertaining...she cares so much about other people but acts like she enjoys picking on people…that doesn't make any sense but who cares…she's still so awesome._

_See me jump through hoops for you_

_You stand there watching me performing_

_What exactly do you do_

_Have you ever thought it's you that's boring_

_Who the hell are you_

Temari was thinking about Shikamaru too.

_He's so boring at first glance. You don't think there's much to him. But, if you get to know him, he's pretty cool._

Temari counted 35 couples to be broken up by Ino's selfishness. She was on the fifth boy now, a red, spiky-haired boy. His date had been a red-head as well.

"What do I do to get her back?" he asked.

The boy hadn't even stared at Temari when she came to talk to him either. He was really guilty about what he had done.

"All you have to do is tell her how you feel. And give her one red rose. Romantic girls like Fu won't be able to resist."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think, I _know! _Now get moving!"

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The red-head ran away to find this Fu girl he loved so much.

_Sweet kid. Loves his girl. I wonder if that slacker feels that way about me. The way he's been staring at me…he could be._

Temari found the sixth boy, a kid with blue hair draped over one eye.

"Hey Hotty. What heavenly force has drawn you to me."

Temari slapped him across the face like the first boy.

"Do it again!" the boy demanded.

Temari obeyed. The boy thought for a second.

"One more time."

She slapped him a third time.  
"Good! Good. Better. Sorry."

"Did a slutty blonde girl fight your black-haired girlfriend, win, and stole you away?"

"Are you psychic?" the boy asked in a whisper.

"No. I've just been watching her cause havoc all tonight. Do you want your girl back or not?"

"I do!"

"Positive?"

The boy thought for a second.

"Yes."

"Good. Write her a poem about her."

"I do millions of poems for Rin though!"

"Make this one matter! Apologize, make fun of yourself, make promises, say positive things about your relationship with Rin and negative things about a relationship with Ino."

"Ino is…"

"The blonde Dumbo!"

She slapped him again.

"Alright! Alright! I've got one in my head right now!"

"Smart boy. Go get her."

"Yes sir!"

"Woman!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"March!"

The boy marched away and a black-haired boy approached her.

"You're trying to fix relationships that blonde wrecked?"

"Yes. And you're next on my list."  
The boy nodded, hope in his eyes. Temari caught Shikamaru's gaze again. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she left to mend broken couples. She smiled.

_We're in love. I'm happy that we are. I think, I've always liked him a bit since we fought back then. Now, how are we going to let each other know? I'll think of something in the "Dance 'Till Midnight" thing. It's a good thing I came to this "DreamDateDance" after all…I suppose._

_I am extraordinary_

_If you'd ever get to know me_

_I am extraordinary_

_I am just your ordinary average every day sane syco_

_A super goddess; average every day sane syco_

_Average every day sane syco_

_A super goddess; average every day sane syco_

_Average every day sane syco_

_A super goddess; average every day sane syco_

_Average every day sane syco_

**A/N: Come on ppl review!! And here I thought this fic would b such a big hit. Waaaaa!! Jk **


	6. You Set Me Free

Ch

**Ch. VI ****You Set Me Free **by Michelle Branch

The first two boys to reject Ino had been successfully seduced into loving her. She was searching for the third guy when she spotted a hot blonde walking into the ballroom with a brunette. She recognized the boy as Kago, the first guy she had danced with. The brunette, Aki, had left in tears. Why were they back together? Kago was _her _property now! Ino fixed her hair, smoothed her skirt, and strutted over to Kago and Aki.

"Hey big boy," she said to Kago, pushing Aki away. "I was looking for you! I wanted you to be my dance partner for the 'Dance 'Till Midnight!' Don't tell me you've decided to sign-up with _her _instead of _me_!"

There was a pause as Kago looked from Ino to Aki to someone behind Ino. Ino looked over her shoulder and found that Kago was looking at Temari! The sand kuinoichi was talking to a black-haired boy and was pointing to a platinum blonde girl across the room. Ino recognized that boy too!

_What does she think she's doing!?_

When the black-haired boy was approaching the platinum blonde, Temari turned around and met Kago's gaze. She glared down at Ino, causing a chill to pass over her. She forced herself to look away. She looked up at Kago with her famous puppy-dog look. Kago ignored her and turned his gaze to Aki. He smiled and looked at Ino.

"Aki's my dance partner _and _my girlfriend. And who're you fooling? I saw you making-out with that blue-haired kid. You don't care about my feelings at all!"

Kago pushed Ino away and put an arm around Aki's.

"If you'd excuse us, we've got a 'Dance 'Till Midnight' to sign up for."  
Furious, Ino slapped Kago across the face.

"What is with blonde girls slapping me in the face tonight!? Come on Aki. We've got a romantic rest of the night to spend without this traitorous whore.

Ino's mouth dropped open and she stormed up to Temari.

"Temari!? What do you think you're doing!?'

"Cleaning up your mess."  
"My mess!? It's not my fault 37 out of 200 of the guys here have excellent taste in women!"

"They only did that because you forced them into the taste. And 37? Great! More work for me!"  
"How many boys have danced with _you_?"

"I stopped counting at 56 two hours ago."

Ino's mouth dropped and her head started spinning. Temari waved at her and approached another boy with orange hair that Ino recognized as the eighth boy she danced with. She'd gotten into a catfight with his violet-haired girlfriend.

_She's picking them away from me one by one right in order of how I danced with them! I've got to stop her. But how? I know! Time for Ino Yamanaka's Plan A: Get Lovesick Shikmaru to ask her to stop._

Ino ran up to Shikamaru and Choji jumped under the table in fright.

"Shikamaru! Tell your stupid girlfriend to stop hitting on other guys! You can't let her cheat on you like this! Be a man and do something about it!"  
"Yeah. Sure."

"Huh? Shikamaru?"  
Ino looked at Shikamaru's face. There were little hearts bursting about his head and his eyes were hazed over.

"Choji!" Ino screamed, yanking the chubby boy from under the table. "Shikamaru needs emergency medical attention! Quick! Dial 911!"  
"Ino's there's no point! There's no cure for lovesickness!"  
"You're right! How do we save him!"  
"I don't know! And it looks like a _very _serious case!"

"You're absolutely right Choji. Look after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Choji nodded and Ino focused back on Temari. She was already sending the orange-haired boy on his way!

_Oooh she's good. Time for Ino Yamanaka's Plan B: Make The Guys Fall Even More Madly In Love With Me._

Temari was talking to Ino's ninth victim so she had to move ahead to the tenth. Ino rushed over to the red-head boy and flung her arms around him.

"Hey Don! Where've you been hiding King of Hunks?"  
"You again? What do you want? You want to try and seduce me again just so you can go make-out with another guy?"  
"Make-out with another guy? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Remember that blonde dude before?"  
"Oh my gosh! _Him_? You've got it all wrong Don! _I _wasn't making-out with _him. He _was making-out with _me_! I tried to get away from him but he was insane. I barely escaped in time."

Ino started fake crying and Don fell for it immediately.

"Oh my god. You could've called me or told me! I would've helped you."

"I didn't want you to jump to conclusions."

"I'm sorry. I'll never jump to conclusions again. I promise…uh…gosh! I don't even know your name!"

Ino was about to tell him her name but, suddenly Temari pulled them apart! The sand kuinoichi punched Don in the face and yelled, "You idiot! Are you really going to fall for that!? Think about your _real _girlfriend Neanderthal!"

"Back off Temari! You're wrecking everything!"

Ino tried to pull Temari away from Don but, to her surprise, Temari pushed her into someone behind her.

"Whoa! Watch it! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Ino looked up and found she was in _Kiba's _arms. She looked behind Kiba and realized he was inches away from a punch table. She guessed he must've rushed between her and the punch table to prevent her from getting injured. Why? She also realized that everyone was staring at the four of them. Hinata came running from where she and Kiba had been standing. Ino realized again how far Kiba had come.

_Why was he so eager to break my fall?_

Naruto broke through the crowd and asked, "What the hell is going on?"  
"I don't know them. I don't know them," Sakura repeated to herself, hiding within the crowd.

Tenten slapped her forehead in embarrassment. Shikamaru appeared from the crowd and he put a hand on Temari's shoulder. The furious, blonde girl had Don's shirt clenched in her fists, the red-headed boy terrified.

"Hey. Temari. I really think you should calm down. You're causing a big scene and it's a real drag."

Temari turned to Shikamaru, put one finger up, signaling she needed a moment, and turned back to Don. Shikamaru sighed and released her.

"You can't just forget about the girl that was looking forward to spending a wonderful night with you!" she screamed at him.

Sakura and Shikamaru noticed Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Shino, and two other Aburames lingering outside of the crowd, prepared to attack Temari. Sakura cringed.

_Lady Hokage's got that look in her eyes._

"Don't you have the slightest ounce of regret for her in you!?"

"Yes! Yes! I do! Okay!? I _do _regret falling for another girl when I already had a date! I _do _regret losing the most amazing girlfriend in the whole universe! I regret even coming to this dance in the first place if it meant causing this much chaos!"  
"Don?"  
The crowd parted, revealing a brunette with sad, green eyes.

"Yumi…"

Temari pulled Don onto his feet, dusted him off and pushed him towards the girl.

"Don…is all that really true?"

"Every word of it Yumi. I was really stupid. I was blind. It's clear to me now that _you're _the most beautiful girl."  
"Oh…Don…"

Dramatically, Don and Yumi ran into each other's arms. The crowd clapped for the pair.

"DJ! Put a song on for the lovebirds!" Guy said, crying over the speakers.

The song, "Ryuseii" by (artist unbeknownst to me), began to play and the crowd broke apart to dance. Only Don, Yumi, Kiba, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Shino, and the other two Aburames remained. Yumi turned to Temari.

"Thank you for screaming sense into him."  
"My pleasure."

"How can we ever repay you?"  
"Just have a really long, healthy relationship."  
"Will do. I'm Yumi."

"Temari."  
The girls shook hands before Don took Yumi to slow dance.

"Now that that's over, want to dance?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Of course."

Holding hands, Neji and Tenten left to dance.

"Oh yeah! Sakura! Isn't this one of your favorite songs?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Tsunade started. "I need to ask you, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru to leave for a moment."  
"Don't get kicked out," Shikamaru told Temari before returning to Choji's punch table.

Hinata nodded and returned to where she'd been standing with Kiba. She paused when Naruto started argueing.

"Why can't we stay?"

"Naruto! I'll kick you out if you don't step away! I'll only keep Sakura for a minute."  
Naruto groaned and walked away. Hinata left as well. Kiba got Ino onto her feet. Ino looked up at him curiously. She was still confused to why Kiba had rushed to catch her. Kiba found her staring and asked, "What's wrong with you?"  
"Oh! N-Nothing! Sorry."  
"Whatever."

Kiba pocketed his hands and dragged himself back to where he'd been. Ino found herself blushing.

_Why do I feel so strang?_

_Can you see_

_There's a feeling that's come over me_

_Close my eyes_

_You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

"Shino. Gen. Shojiro. Thank you for informing me of the disturbance," Tsunade said to the Aburames. "You may go about your business."  
"Yes Lady Hokage," they replied, bowing and then vanishing.

"Shizune. Please escort Sakura outside."

"Yes Milady."  
Sakura grew nervous. Shizune noticed and smiled.

"Don't worry," she laughed. "You're not in trouble."  
Shizune and Sakura vanished outside.

"Against the wall," Tsunade ordered Ino and Temari.

The blondes obeyed.

"One of you explain."

Temari waited for Ino to start. When she realized she wasn't going to confess her mistake Temari explained.

"I see," Tsunade said when Temari finished. "Ino. Is this true?"

Ino didn't answer. Temari looked over at her and found her staring at Kiba.

"Ino! Wake up!" she shouted.

"Answer me Blonde," Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi sighed and stood between Ino and her gaze on Kiba. Ino started and looked around as if she didn't know where she was.

"Ino?" Kakashi asked her calmly and slowly. "Is it true that you've been date-snatching?"  
"Oh! Um…yes…"  
"Obviously, we expect no more of that," Tsunade demanded.

"Yes Lady Hokage! Understood!"  
"Good. You may go and enjoy the rest of the night."  
Ino nodded and left. Tsunade turned to Temari.

"As for you…you're a lot like me."

"Am I now?"  
"Sure are. Like me, I'd like you to be a little less violent when it comes to making these guys feel crappy about themselves."  
Temari couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"You can go about with your miracle-working but don't be as physically violent and try to keep a low profile."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"Good girl. Now…what am I doing…?"  
"Sakura…" Kakashi whispered.  
"Oh. Right. Sappy Sakura. Right."

As Kakashi passed Temari, he whispered, "I think you were fine the way you were."

…..

Tsunade came outside where Sakura and Shizune were. Tsunade crouched down to Sakura's level.

"Sakura…I know about what happened with Sasuke."

"Doesn't everyone."

"Don't be like that. Listen, just because he didn't work out as a date tonight doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy yourself with your friends. He said he was coming back didn't he?"

"Yeah. But…"  
Sakura looked away from Tsunade.

"It just hurts a lot. I told him things I've never told anyone else before. And…he was honest with me too. It was the first time we'd really engaged in a conversation…but it was all just for a good-bye."

"Okay. So you do have a good reason to be upset. But you've hid your hurt behind happiness before! Is it so hard this time?"

Sakura nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Sit down."  
Sakura sank to the ground. Tsunade sat cross-legged in front of her, Shizune kneeling next to her.

"What can I do to make your night better?"  
"Make him come back."  
"I don't know if I can. I'll try if you want me too."  
"Oh! No. If it'll be to much trouble…"

"Yes or not Sakura?"  
Sakura thought about it. What would Sasuke think, having a bunch of Anbus pop up and drag him back?  
_No. He wouldn't like that. Sasuke knows what he's doing. I shouldn't trouble Lady Hokage like this._

Sakura met Tsunade's and Shizune's gazes.

"No," she stated.

Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded.

"If that's what you want."  
"But…Lady Tsunade…!"  
"Quiet Shizune! If it's okay with you then, Sakura, you can go back inside. Try to enjoy yourself…please."  
"I can't make any promises. Thank you Lady Hokage," Sakura said, standing up and bowing.

The pink-haired girl went inside. Shizune stood up but Tsunade remained on the ground.

"Lady Tsunade? Are you still sending Anbus after him?"

"Yes."

"Why couldn't I say anything?"  
"I didn't want her to worry. I wanted to give her a good excuse first."

"How are you going to hide it from her?"

There was a pause as Tsunade thought.

"Since the boy carries the Curse Mark he can be easily turned on to Orochimaru's side. He doesn't realize that eh doesn't have a choice in the matter. Orochimaru can take him anyway."

"What part does Sakura play in all of this?"

"She's easy bait."  
…..

"Hey. Um, Kiba?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Whatever."  
"Hinata? Could you leave for a moment?"  
"Um…o-okay…"  
Hinata left the two.

"What's up?" Kiba asked Ino, dumbfounded.

"Um, I'm curious…as to why you rushed to catch me before."  
Kiba suddenly blushed. Why _did _he?

_Great. How'll I answer? There's no excuse! Do I like her? Is that why? Ewe! No way! There's no possible way in the world I can like her!_

_No need to wonder why_

_Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

"Um, I don't know. Instinct?"

"Instinct?"

"Uh…you know what…I don't know. I can't come up with one possible, good excuse."  
"You don't need a _good _excuse."  
"What's up with you? You're acting the opposite of Ino."  
"Am I? Oh! Sorry if I'm disturbing you…"  
"Um, that's okay. Your opposite side is your better side…"  
The two blushed, averting their eyes from each other. There was an unbelievably awkward pause. Ino folded her hands behind her and started rocking back and forth. Kiba looked up at the ceiling and started drumming his fingers on the table.

"So…" they both said.

"Um…Kiba? Did you…want to do that 'Dance 'Till Midnight' thing?"  
"Maybe. Why?"  
"Since I can't dance or flirt with any of the boys I've met and…you're sort of my real date…would you consider being my partner?"  
"What? Who are you and what have you done with Ino?"

Ino's face reddened worse.

"Um…well…would you?"  
Kiba stood silent, thinking about it.

"Why don't I get back to you on that? I'll think about it. Maybe…"  
"Really? Okay. Um…what about a little dance now?"

"Um, okay…sure…"  
"Thanks Kiba."  
_She called me by my first name. Something's definitely wrong._

And yet, Kiba still followed Ino onto the dance floor for a _slow dance._

_Cuz' I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings_

_And I…held his breath so I could see_

_And you set me free_

"Go get her kiddo," Temari said to Ino's thirteenth victim.

She was making slow progress with mending the broken couples. Tsunade's talk had set her back. Looking around she spotted Sakura leaning against a wall. "Ryuseii" was one of her favorite songs, but…Temari realized that the lyrics reminded her to much of Sasuke.

_They jus __**had **__to choose a sappy love song like this. Where's that knucklehead ninja anyway? He should be dancing with her._

Temari scanned the room but couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

_Probably in the bathroom. He'll be out and dancing with Sakura before I know it. And Hinata…_

Hinata was leaning against a punch table by herself. Where was Kiba? Temari didn't have to look far to find Kiba dancing with Ino to the song.

_Strange…Well at least my plan worked and Ino's finally with Kiba…just take her 37 guys away from her and she's got nowhere else to go. I'm such a genius. And no need to look for Tenten. Neji's to good a guy for her to break her heart. Now, Hinata's my major problem…guess these hopeless boys will have to wait._

"What goes on?" Temari asked Hinata, standing beside her.

"I…think Ino's finally grown…a-attracted to…Kiba."

"Looks like it. That's pretty awesome, huh?"  
"Yes. It's very nice. If Ino gets a _real _boyfriend, she'll stop trying to steal everyone else's."  
"Yupe. How are you doing?"  
"Okay…"

"Lonely, huh?"

Hinata nodded.

"I know," Temari replied, rubbing her friend's shoulder. "I know."

…..

Naruto splashed some sink water in his face in the boy's restroom. He had a headache from the blasting music and bright, flashing lights. His legs were killing him too from dancing so much. He sighed. Other than his sore body, Naruto was having the time of his life. He'd finally gotten the girl of his dreams to dance with him and Sasuke hadn't given him any problems. He only felt bad about Hinata. Had she been able to dance with Kiba like she planned? He sighed a second time, this time in regret.

_Maybe I should have stayed with Hinata. And Sakura's not having a good time and dampens my spirits a lot._

The blonde looked up at his reflection. The night was so amazing but it seemed he was the only one having a good time.

"What am I going to do? Well, I can't leave Sakura out there by herself. I'll dance with her one more time and see how that goes. And, if she's still not enjoying herself…what am I going to do then? Who cares? I'll come up with something!"  
Naruto left the boy's restroom and went to dance with Sakura once more.

…..

"Your kind of creeping me out with this nice get up you've got going on," Kiba told Ino while dancing with her on the slow dance's floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"You apologizing to me makes it even creepier."

"Uh…mmhm. I don't know how to explain myself…umm…I guess…maybe I just felt bad for you or something…"  
"Felt bad for me? I'm positive you're not Ino anymore."  
Ino blushed again. She didn't know why she felt this way all of a sudden. She couldn't say anything normal to Kiba…why not? Why did she feel so strange? 

_There's a will, there's a way_

_Sometimes words just can't explain_

_This is real I'm afraid_

_I guess this time there's just no height in flying_

_You make me restless_

"I'm curious to know which of the many guys you stole was your favorite," Kiba said, changing the subject.

"Probably Kago…no never mind. Not Kago. Well, if Sasuke hadn't run away I'd say him of course but…"  
"Ugh. That Sasuke again. I'll never understand girls."  
"Come on. You can't tell me you _don't _think Sasuke's got the best body in Konoha."  
"So, he's really healthy, apparently works out, and takes good care of himself. I do that and you don't see any girls falling over me."

"Well, girls today like challenges. They like solving things and Sasuke's just a big mystery. You get what I'm saying?"  
"Whatever happened to girls just falling in love with a normal guy and living happily ever after?"  
"I'm sure there are still girls like that."  
"Name three."  
"Hinata, Temari…me…"  
Kiba looked at Ino curiously, hearing her last word. Ino didn't look him in the eye. Now she was embarrassed. Why did she say that? He was going to think her crazy.

"Ino? What's wrong with you?"

"U-Uh…Kiba?"  
"Um…yes?"  
"Uh…w-what…do you think of me…be honest. Do you think I'm a whore?"  
Kiba looked taken aback. He stared at Ino wide-eyed. Ino was beat red and sweating.

_So this must be like how Hinata always feels when she's around Naruto. It's terrible. How does she live like this. Oh man. I'm not anything like when I'm around Sasuke when Kiba's around now. He must think I'm __**so **__crazy. What's he going to do?_

Suddenly, Kiba's hand was on Ino's forehead. Ino didn't think it was possible for her to get any redder!

"Oh my god…you're on fire! Maybe I should take you home. I think you're running a fever!"  
"Oh! N-N-No! I'm fine! Really! Um…I-I just…need some cool air! It's really hot in here don't you think?"  
"Whatever. Come on."  
Gripping Ino's arm, Kiba shoved his way through the crowd to try and get Ino outside where it was cooler.

_You're in my heart_

_The only light that shines there in the dark_

_Cuz' I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings_

_And I…held his breath so I could see_

_And you set me free_

Kiba and Ino were at the ballroom doors when they fan into Tsuande and Shizune who were coming from the outside.

"Leaving already?" Tsunade asked.

"Not just yet Lady Hokage," Kiba replied. "Just need some fresh air."

Tsunade recognized the feverish look on Ino's face and recognized it as an embarrassment case of lovesickness, unlike Shikamaru who had a puppy dog case. Tsunade smiled.

"All right. Do what you have to do. Just don't runaway on me. I expect to see you at the 'Dance 'Till Midnight.'"

"Yes ma'am," Kiba said, dragging Ino past the Fifth Hokage and outside.

Still smiling Tsunade shook her head, making Shizune laugh.

_Kids these days…_

…..

Sakura leaned against a wall waiting for that stupid song to end. Why did it have to be _that _song? Could they have picked a worse song for her position? She felt her throat tighten. Luckily, the last verse was playing. But, Sakura also thought these were the worst lyrics for her situation.

_Toki wa ryuusei no you ni (Time is like a shooting star)_

_Nagaku hikaru o wo hiki (It shines for a long time)_

_Matatakuma ni kakenukete yuku kara (It will come by strongly again)_

_Nidoto modoranai kyou wo (Today, which will never come twice)_

_Ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo (I won't give up)_

_Akirametari shintai to chikau no_

"_Time is like a shooting star," _Sakura repeated in her head. _"It shines for a long time. It will come by strongly again. Today, which will never come twice." It's like they wrote the song for us._

The end of the strong was a fading first verse:

_I believe your promise_

_It's too hard to give me courage_

_Always I feel it the precious time seeing you…_

If Naruto hadn't arrived to break Sakura from the song's hypnotism she would have broken down crying right then and there.

"Hey Sakura! Sorry I took so long. So, how'd your talk with Grandma Tsunade go?"  
"Fine."  
"What'd she ask?"  
"Mind your own business Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

"Okay! Sorry! I was just trying to be concerned is all! Sheesh."  
Sakura didn't apologize. She just wanted to go home. Her night was a nightmare. She just wanted to go home, sleep, wake-up, and pretend it was all a dream. Sasuke would be at the little bridge above the little creek waiting for the three of them. They'd stand there for half and hour until Naruto showed up. She and Naruto would start fighting over the dumbest thing until Kakashi arrived late with their mission. And then, throughout the mission, Sakura would try and impress Sasuke and try starting a friendly conversation.

"Hey! Sakura! Snap out of it Sakura!"  
"What Naruto!"  
"You want to sign up for the 'Dance 'Till Midnight' or what?"  
"I don't know, okay?"  
"Okay. Fine."  
Naruto leaned heavily against the wall next to her. He pocketed his hands and scanned the room. If Hinata was free he'd much rather go crawling back to her than hang around with bitchy Sakura for another minute.

…..

"Better?"

"Well…sort of…"

"What's wrong with you? You were fine all night…what happened?"  
"If I told you the truth…you wouldn't believe me…"  
"The truth? What do you mean? What wouldn't I believe?"  
Kiba and Ino were strolling around the ballroom, Kiba trying to get Ino cooler. He didn't know that unless Kiba left, Ino'd be feverishly hot all night.

"It's complicated Kiba. You wouldn't understand."

"Now you're just being confusing."

Ino wrapped her arms around her chest. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure of what was happening to her. She thought about Sasuke and Sakura. If she said the wrong thing would Kiba run away like Sasuke? Or, like in Naruto and Hinata's relationship, did Kiba want to be with someone else? Didn't he like Hinata?

_Then, where am I supposed to go? Shikamaru? Temari'd destroy me. Choji? Oh…why is this so difficult?  
_"Hey. Ino."  
"Mmhm?"  
"Come on. Even though this is a pity date, I'm still your date. You can talk to me, honest."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."

Ino was about to smile but shivered instead. It was cold as death outside and now that she was less embarrassed her body heat was coming down. She shivered again and regretted wearing something like a bikini tonight. Suddenly, Ino felt something drape over her shoulders. Surprised, she looked up and found that Kiba had lent her his jacket.

"Kiba…"

"You _definitely _need it more than me."  
Ino stared for a few more seconds before saying, "Thank you." 

_When I was alone_

_You came around when I was down_

_You pulled me through_

_And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you_

"Kiba? I have a question."

"Yeah?"  
"D-Do you…believe in…second chances?"  
"Um, yeah. Sure. Why?"

"Do you think _I _deserve a second chance?"  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
"Well, I know now what most people have thought of me. Everyone thinks I'm stuck up and annoying. Do you believe I can change?"  
"Change for the better or get worse?"

"The better."  
Kiba looked up at the sky as they strolled around the outside of the ballroom. He was very confused. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Ino. However, he admitted that he liked Ino much more like this. She actually seemed like a normal girl…maybe…_his _type of girl…

_No! Don't talk crazy Kiba!_

"Well, sure," he answered Ino. "I think you can change for the better."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I think that if you just listen to your friends' advice and open up to new possibilities then anything can happen."  
"Kiba…do you really mean that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you except me as a better person then?"  
"I guess. Why not?"  
"It just feels like everyone's given up on me and you're the only one left that believes in me."  
Kiba stared at the blonde. She was entirely different just from a little "catch."  
_I should have caught her a long time ago. We all could have been done with her a long time ago._

They were back at the entrance to the ballroom.

"Feeling better?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, lots. Thanks."  
"No problem," Kiba replied, taking his jacket back.

"So, Kiba? Did you think about the 'Dance 'Till Midnight?' Would you consider being my partner?"  
"Sure. I've got no one else to dance with."

"Really? Honest? You promise?"  
"Why would I have bothered agreeing if I didn't?"  
"Oh thank you!"  
Suddenly, Ino threw her arms around Kiba's shoulders. Kiba turned beat red and froze. Ino pulled away and smiled before turning to reenter the large ballroom. Kiba still stood there, traumatized.

_Ino. Just. __**Hugged. **__Me._

_Cuz I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings_

_And I…held his breath so I could see_

_Cuz I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings_

_And I…held his breath so I could see_

_And you set me free_


	7. You Found Me

Ch

**Ch. VII ****You Found Me **by Kelly Clarkson

"What is with everyone tonight?"  
"They don't know how to go on a date?"  
"Neji! That was mean!"  
Tenten couldn't help but laugh though. Neji had a point. They were the only one's enjoying themselves. They were practicing for the "Dance 'Till Midnight" in a corner of the ballroom. Everyone else was acting as if they were in a soap opera! Sasuke abandoned Sakura and left her to go emo; Naruto abandoned Hinata to be with Sakura instead; Temari was acting like a violent, Oprah therapist and made Shikamaru suffer the worst case of lovesickness ever; Ino was falling head over heels for Kiba but Kiba was in love with Hinata.

"Well…at lease _we're _enjoying ourselves."  
"Good. I was hoping you were having a good time."

Tenten met Neji's silver gaze for a moment and in that moment, she felt like she was melting away.

_Is this a dream_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become_

_Comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_I'm falling in love. I mean, I know I've had a crush on Neji since I was put on his team but…this is when it's really hitting me._

"Tenten? Are you okay?"

"What? What do you mean?"  
"You look like you're in another world."  
_I am._

"Sorry. Spaced out. I'm fine."  
"Will you be able to last through this 'Dance 'Till Midnight' thing?"  
"What? Of course! No problem! We're so going to win!"

Neji smiled and Tenten felt her heart flutter.

_Why is he being so sweet to me? I never expected him to act this way towards me. It's like I'm seeing a whole new side of Neji! It feels like it's not real…like a dream!_

"Have I told you how nice your hair looks yet tonight?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Oh. Sorry. You should keep it like that."  
"I know. I'll work on a new look."  
"Don't work on changing who you are though okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know a lot of people usually get a whole new personality along with a new look sometimes. Just don't change what matters okay?"  
Tenten stared at him, lost in his silver gaze, sweet words, and the rhythm of the slow dance they were in.

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_Oh I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

"Neji?"  
"Yeah?"

"I…why…what do—"

"Hey! Neji! That you!?"  
"Oh no," they both said.

Guy had finally spotted them and he had Lee in tow. Guy looked rather tipsy and Lee looke3d no better. Neji was surprised Lee wasn't on one of his drunken rampages this time.

"Neji? What do we do?"

"I'll think of something."  
"I didn't know you were here," Guy said when he and Lee reached them.

"We didn't know you were here either."  
"You didn't see me on stage?"

"Was that you? I didn't recognize you."  
"Neji? Who's your date? She's perty," Lee said in a dizzy, slurred voice.

"Lee? That's Tenten."  
"Tenten!? No way! Tenten? That you?"  
Tenten nodded.

"Oh wow! Sorry! I didn't recognize you! Wow! You look like another person! You look great!"

"Thanks Lee."  
"I knew you two'd end up together!" Guy proclaimed.

"Guy-sensei!" Tenten protested.

"Shut up Guy," she heard Neji mumble.

"You should have told me you were here! I would have played a special song for you guys!"

"That's very thoughtful of you Guy but we're fine. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got to get back to practice," Neji said quickly.

"Practice for what?" Lee asked.

"The 'Dance 'Till Midnight.'"  
"You signed up?"  
"Yes. Got to go. Come on Tenten."  
Neji took Tenten's hand and dragged her away from their drunken comrades. Tenten thought.

_Even Lee doesn't know me enough to recognize me. How come Neji sees me so well? Well I have been around the most to cheer him on and help with training. I wonder…if I asked him…would he think of me differently? But I've got to know! Why is he the only one that treats me like a somebody?_

_So here we are_

_And that's pretty far_

_When you look at where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

Neji and Tenten escaped to another corner of the ballroom…FAR away from Guy and Lee. The corner was near Sakura and Naruto, though, who were still pouting and glaring at their relationship. (The chapter's about nejiten though to forget sakunaru _for the moment_.)

"I have a feeling this night's going to get a lot rougher," Neji mumbled.

"Hey. We escaped didn't we? I say that's an accomplishment!"

"I guess…maybe…"  
Then, the worst happened. Guy and Lee thought it'd be cute to point out the Neji/Tenten couple to the entire crowd that night. Suddenly, there was a big, bright light bathing the couple.

"Oh no," they both said.

"Let's give it up for some of my two favorite people in the world…Neji and Tenten!!"  
Sakura glanced up to look at her friend.

_Lucky, _she thought. _Everything's going great for Tenten. I haven't seen her almost all night and whenever I __**do **__see her she's always with Neji. Why's everything going so perfect for __**her**__? Why couldn't it be perfect for me?  
_Neji and Tenten ran out of the spotlight as the DJ played "Houkiboshi" by (? I don't know who sings it).

"Guy is so embarrassing!" Neji said when they escaped the spotlight, red in the face.

"It's okay Neji. Don't worry about it. No need to get embarrassed."  
She happened to glance down and saw Neji's hand still interlocked with her's.

_Wow. Neji's never held my hand. Our relationship is taking a whole new turn. This really is a "__**Dream**__DateDance." This is so different._

Tenten thought about the past. For so long, Neji and Tenten were nothing but comrades. Tenten helped Neji perfect his techniques and was like his personal cheerleader. They worked well, almost perfectly and flawlessly, as partners. They were together in the Forest of Death and the rest of the Chunnin Exams. All they'd been was comrades; partners; friends. All that time, Tenten felt feelings for Neji grow more and more. Now they were flooding out and all it took was a single question, "Will you go to the 'DreamDateDance' with me?"

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

"Neji?" Tenten said hoarsely.

"Yes?" he replied, trying to compose himself.

"I have a strange question to ask you."  
"A strange question?"  
"Um…why…uh, will you think differently of me if I ask?"  
"Unless it's a sexual question then no."  
"Okay. Um…why is it…that…you're the only one…who treats me like…a-a somebody?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no one ever notices me except for you and Guy and Lee a little. How come you're the only one who considers me as someone who matters?"  
Neji was quiet. Was he thinking about the question? Was he thinking differently of her? He was about to answer, it seemed, but there were some squeals that interrupted him. They turned and found a group of heart-eyed girls staring at Neji.

"It's the second hottest guy in Konoha!"

"Neji Hyuga!!"  
"OMG!! Get him!"  
"Gah! I've got to go Tenten! I'll meet up with you somewhere later."  
"Okay."

"Love you. Later!" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Neji ran away and the small group of fangirls ran after him like rabid dogs. Tenten was left alone in a daze. She touched her cheek where she just felt Neji's lips.

_"Love you." kiss_

Tenten turned red. Neji just kissed her!

_I was hiding_

'_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know_

_How did you know_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

Tenten stared after Neji, still hypnotized by the moment. She felt herself loosing balance and leaned against the wall, her brown eyes sparkling. Temari scanned the ballroom for her girlfriends again after she got the sixteenth couple back together. She saw Sakura and Naruto in a corner, not speaking or looking at one another.

_That might need some attention._

She found Hinata leaning against the punch table she had left her at in friendly conversation with Shikamaru. Temari had asked him to keep Hinata company while she helped the couples and he gladly accepted.

_Hinata's covered for now._

Then, Temari spotted Ino talking to a teary-eyed dirty blonde girl. Temari thought she recognized the dirty blonde as one of the girls that battled with Ino to try and keep her boyfriend. It didn't look like she was sneering to the girl. It almost seemed like Ino was _comforting _her!

_What's she up to?_

Finally, Temari found Tenten and decided to deal with her first when she didn't see Neji anywhere nearby.

"Tenten? Where's Neji?" Temari asked as she approached.

Tenten didn't answer. She just stared ahead at nothing. Temari snapped her fingers before Tenten's gaze and jolted her awake.

"What? Who? Temari? What's up?"

"Are you okay?"  
"What? Yeah! Why?"  
"Where's Neji?"  
"Oh! Being chased by fangirls."

"Oh. So…you two are cool?"

"Yeah. He's meeting me later."  
"Okay. Good. What was with you just then?"  
"Oh! Um…Neji…he kissed me."  
"Whoa! Good for you Tenten! I'm glad things are working out for you!"

"Yeah. Thanks."  
"Keep it up! I've got to see what's wrong with Sakura and the knucklehead."

"Okay. Good luck."  
Temari waved and left. Tenten sighed dreamily and started sliding down the wall. She caught herself and leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

_Neji knows I exist. He thinks I'm a somebody. What he thinks is what matters. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks of me. I'm going to change for the better Neji. I think what I needed was a little confidence in myself. People are going to start recognizing me. No more hiding in the sidelines. And it's all thanks to you Neji. You found what I needed to be recognized. You found my more confident side. It's all because of your love. Thank you._

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad and the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_


	8. Far Away

Ch

**Ch. VIII ****Far Away **by Nickelback

Naruto slammed the plastic cup onto the table making Choji jump.

"What the hell is her problem?"

"What the hell is whose problem Naruto?"  
"Sakura! She's so annoying! No matter what I do to cheer her up about Sasuke she only gets worse!"

"Worse?"  
"Yeah! She's just mean to me and barely talks to anyone. Just because Sasuke ruined _her _night doesn't give her the right to ruin _mine_."

"Well if she's ruining your night, why not go back to Hinata? You didn't seem to have any problems with her."  
"You're right but…"

Naruto's eyes fell upon Hinata who was leaning against another table by herself.

"What if she doesn't accept me back?"

"Come on man. It's _Hinata_."  
"Good point."  
"Where _is _Sakura anyway?"  
"Bathroom. Going emo."  
"If she's going emo then Temari can fix her."  
Choji and Naruto didn't even notice Shikamaru leaning against the table beside them until now. Naruto thought he saw little hearts popping about Shikamaru's head as he gazed across the room at Temari.

"So I guess that dance went well, huh Shikamaru."  
"Yeah."  
"He's creeping me out with those puppy dog eyes. It reminds me of the looks Sasuke gets from his fangirl club."

Choji was about to say something when he was gently pushed aside and someone dove under the table. Shikamaru was too distracted to notice but, curiously, Naruto looked under the table.

"Put that table cloth down! They'll see me!"

"Neji? What do you mean? Who'll see you?"

"The fangirls! Now hide me!"

Neji pulled the white tablecloth down and Choji and Naruto tried to look casual as a horde of girls approached the table.

"Have you seen Neji Hyuga?" they squealed.

Choji and Naruto shook their heads.

"Awwww…" they whined and scurried away.

Naruto tapped his foot by Neji's head to let him know the fangirls were gone.

"Thank you," Neji sighed and emerged from under the table.

"I guess that since Sasuke's gone they've got nothing else to do but go after their backup guy, huh?"  
"I guess so. Why can't all girls be like…"  
Neji trailed off as his gaze fell upon Tenten coming towards him in the crowd.

"Hey. I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay," he said, smiling at her.

Tenten smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Mr. Perfect," Naruto mumbled when Tenten was gone.

"Get as jealous as you want. I love my love life."  
"Me too," Shikamaru sighed.

…..

Ino waved good-bye to the dirty blonde and her date.

_That actually felt surprisingly good! Maybe being nice isn't as hard as I thought!_

"Ino. What are you _doing_?"

Ino turned and met Temari's fiery turquoise eyes.

"Hey Temari!" she greeted cheerily.

"Answer the question."  
"I'm doing what you're doing. You know. I'm helping to get all the couples I broke up back together."  
Temari stared at Ino in disbelief. Then she saw the dirty blonde girl and her boyfriend.

"Your serious?"  
"Mmhm."  
"What triggered the sudden change?"  
Ino's eyes drifted beyond Temari. Temari followed her gaze and found Kiba in a corner, scanning the room, by himself. Temari looked back at Ino.

"So you're in love?"  
"I think so."  
"I never thought I'd see the day. I'm proud of you. So what are you going to do all night?"  
"Will you let me help 'fix what I broke?'"  
"Sure. I think we're almost done. Some of these hopeless boys have gotten back together with their dates on their own. Does this mean your done playing Goddess of Chaos?"  
Ino smile and nodded.

…..

Kiba glanced from Ino to Hinata who were each on different sides of the room.

_I love Hinata. But, I think Ino's in love with me. And…maybe I'm __**also **__in love with her!_

Kiba was hesitating between two girls that night. He needed someone to dance with at the "Dance 'Till Midnight." He told Ino he'd think about it and he was. He'd been in love with Hinata since they'd been put on the same team. But now there was Ino who he didn't know about. She'd been so annoying and heartless like Ino always was that evening. Then, he caught her from falling and she changed completely.

_She's such a drama queen. She's probably going through mood swings or something. She's in love with me one second and she hates me the next. Hinata looks so lonely and she never hates anyone, not even for a second._

Kiba took a breath, straightened his clothes, and headed towards Hinata.

"Um, Hinata?"

"Huh? Kiba? Hi."

"Hi. Um, you busy?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Would you…uh…like to dance?"  
"What? Oh! Uh…sure. I-I guess so."  
"Cool. Um…"  
Kiba offered her his arm and she hooked her's around his. They headed onto the dance floor. Soon they were waltzing to another slow song. Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto spotted Kiba and Hinata waltzing together.

_O-Oh. I-I see. She's moved on. It's too late to ask for her back._

Naruto tried to ignore them. Neji noticed Naruto's downcast face and realized that he was upset about his cousin.

"I thought you and Lady Hinata were together tonight."  
"Yeah…well…we had problems…"

Naruto didn't want to say that he "dumped" her in front of Neji. Even though Neji wasn't fond of Hinata, Naruto didn't want to "disrespect the Hyuga Clan" or something.

"Why on _Earth _did you choose Sakura over Hinata?"  
_Oh come on! How did he know?_

"I dunno, okay? But I know it was a mistake. I would have been much happier if I stuck with Hinata. And now I'm too late to go back to her."

"Eh. Your problem. Not mine."  
"Gee. Thanks Neji."

…..

Ino and Temari were sitting down against the wall, watching the broken couples get back together on their own. It was then that Ino caught a glimpse of a certain couple, waltzing on the dance floor. Her heart started to ache. It was Kiba, slow dancing with Hinata.

_That's right. He's in love with Hinata. We could…_

Temari saw the look of hurt on Ino's face and realized what was going on.

"Ino…I'm sorry…"  
Ino shook her head and, trying to keep her voice steady, she said, "I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be back later."  
"Okay…um…"

Temari watched Ino go. She'd never seen Ino upset before. She was _really _in love with Kiba. Temari watched Kiba and Hinata waltz for a little bit. Then she thought, _Why do __**I **__have to act as the mother figure of these four girls?_

…..

"Did I tell you how nice you look tonight?" Kiba asked.

"Um…yeah. I think so. Thanks."

"Oh! Sorry! Your welcome! I must sound so weird huh?"

"N-No. You're fine Kiba. Honest. Thank you."

"Oh. Okay. No problem."  
Hinata's silver eyes drifted away from Kiba and she found Naruto watching them dance. Sakura was nowhere in sight. He was alone except for Neji, Choji, and "Lovesick Shikamaru." But his eyes said that he was lonely. Naruto must have saw her staring because he reluctantly looked away.

"K-Kiba?"  
"Yeah Hinata?"  
"S-Shouldn't you be with Ino?"

"Oh please! Ino's got plenty of boys she's stolen that she can be with."

Hinata caught a purple flash from the corner of her eye and watched Ino rush through the crowd with tears in her eyes.

"K-Kiba…y-you shouldn't be with me."

"Huh? W-What do you mean?"  
"We're teammates. A-And…I don't think I have the same feelings for you that you have for me. My heart belongs to someone else. And there's someone else that can give you their heart. I still want to be friends, but I think you'd be better with someone else."  
There was a pause as they stood there looking at each other. Kiba took a breath and sighed.

"Okay. That's fine. You're right. No hard feelings?"

Hinata nodded and they shook hands.

"I'm going to go use the restroom. I'm sorry I…couldn't give you what you wanted."  
"That's okay. I'll move on," he replied smiling.

Hinata smiled back weakly and they went their separate ways.

…..

Sakura pressed her forehead against a mirror, a flood of tears running down her face. She hated this night. She wanted Sasuke back. She wanted to go to bed, wake up the next morning, and see his face at the Training Field. She wanted to start over. If she could have gotten Ino to leave him alone, maybe he wouldn't have left. Maybe he wouldn't have remembered what happened in his past.

_**But maybe he wouldn't have told you he loves you, **_her Inner Self crooned.

Sakura ignored her. She was to upset to be comforted. All she wanted was to be with Sasuke. One dance…One more kiss…Sakura looked up when she heard someone enter the restroom. It was Tenten. When the brown-eyed girl saw the tears on Sakura's face her own face immediately softened in concern.

"Sakura…?"  
"Tenten…what are you doing here?"

"Why are you crying Sakura?"

Sakura didn't answer and bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying.

"Is…"

Tenten searched for the right words.

"Is it because of…_him_?"  
Fresh tears built in Sakura's eyes and she abruptly turned her gaze away from Tenten.

"Oh Sakura…"

Tenten went over and gave her a hug. Sakura cried quietly into the older girl's shoulder. A minute later, someone else entered the room. This time, it was a teary-eyed Ino. She wasn't as hysterical as Sakura but she was close to getting that way.

"W-What's her problem?" Ino whimpered, wiping away the tears accumulating at the corners of her eyes.

"What's _your's _?" Tenten asked Ino.

The tears returned to Ino's eyes.

"K-Kiba. He was dancing with another girl," Ino sniffled, burying her face in her palms.

"Oh Ino…"

Then, Hinata and Temari entered the restroom.

"Looks like we've al got problems huh?" Temari said.

"_You _don't!" Ino criticized Temari. "You've got a nice guy who's lovesick over you. You don't have anything to be upset about!"

"Okay. Calm down," Temari said to Ino, giving her a hug.

The younger girls cried into the older girls' shoulders. Hinata leaned against a sink quietly. She wanted to cry too but she decided to keep her feelings hidden. For three girls, the night was a disaster. Nothing could make the night better.

_This time, this place_

_Misused mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

Kiba came over to Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with HInata."  
"I tried. Didn't work that well. She just wants to be friends."

"Friends? Really?"

"Yeah. Her heart belongs to someone else."

"Someone else?"

_Could it be…maybe…?_

Kiba sighed.

"I think I messed up," he said.

"Yeah me too," Naruto agreed. "How about you guys?" he asked Neji and Shikamaru.

"I love my life," Shikamaru sighed.

"My night's going perfect," Neji replied.

Naruto was jealous. How come _he _couldn't have had that perfect night?  
_It's all Sasuke's fault! If __**he **__didn't leave then I would have never went to Sakura and Kiba wouldn't have gone to Hinata—_

"Whoa…" Naruto heard Kiba say.

"What?"  
Kiba pointed to the entrance door of the ballroom.

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me?"  
Unbelievably, the trouble-maker himself, Sasuke Uchiha, was at the doorway, looking around for someone or something. Fury welled up inside Naruto. It was Sasuke's fault. He'd ruined the night for so many of them. Before anyone could stop him, Naruto stormed towards him. Sasuke saw him and approached him too. He was about to say something, but Naruto punched him in the face. A quiet yelp came from Sasuke and he touched the pink mark growing on his cheek.

"You stupid bastard! You ruined EVERYTHING!! Why the hell did you have to leave? Because of _you_, Sakura's night's ruined, _my _night's ruined…EVERYONE'S night's ruined!"

Naruto panted angrily, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke slowly stood up straight but didn't meet Naruto's glare. They were silent. Kiba and Neji came over to make sure Naruto wasn't going to kill Sasuke.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

There was a pause and for a moment, it seemed like Saske wasn't going to answer but he did.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered. "I'm sorry I ruined your night, Naruto. I didn't think you'd be affected by my mistake. I'll fix this. I'll do everything I can to set things right."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a little less rage.

"Naruto…do you know where Sakura is?" Sasuke asked him slowly, finally looking him in the eye.

Naruto held his onyx gaze for a moment before telling him where Sakura was. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Great," he mumbled. "How long do you think she'll be in there?"

"Who knows? You know how long girls take in the bathroom!"

Sasuke sighed and tapped his foot.

"I wonder what they're doing in there," Neji said to no one, glancing towards the women's restroom.

"They?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"Yeah. Tenten went in there earlier and she's still not out."

"Ino and Hinata went in there too," Kiba said.

"Hey! Do you guys know what's taking Temari so long?"

Shikamaru came over, out of his lovesick trance, obviously irritated that Temari was taking so long.

"They're _all _in there?" Sasuke asked, deep in thought.

_They're all friends too. Hm._

"Come on."  
Sasuke headed towards the women's restroom.

"H-Hey! Sasuke! What do you think you're doing? You can't go in there!" Naruto shouted, running after him.

"I'm not _going _in. I'm going to _listen _in."

Neji, who had followed along with Kiba and Shikamaru, looked at Sasuke like he had three heads.

"Why would you 'listen in' on a female conversation?"

"Sh," Sasuke whispered, pressing his ear to the restroom door.

The others couldn't resist so they joined Sasuke and eavesdropped on the girls.

_**Inside the restroom…**_

"I just wanted this to be the best night of my life," Sakura sniffled.

_Me too, _Hinata thought to herself, an image of Naruto appearing in her mind.

"I thought I'd actually found true love," Ino sobbed. "Why were you two the lucky ones?"

Before Temari could reply, Ino continued her hysterical rant.

"No, no. You guys deserved a good night. I didn't. I'm to much of a whore to have a good night."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Temari soothed. "At least you've changed for the better."

"Why couldn't I have a happy ending?"

"How come Sasuke couldn't stay?" Sakura cried. "He didn't make any sense. There's no sensible reason for him leaving. If he loved me that much then…"

"Sasuke said he loved you?" Tenten asked.

She looked back at Temari who just shrugged.

"Don't worry Sakura. If Sasuke is really truly, madly, deeply in love with you, then I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"This is the worst night of my life!" Ino interrupted.

Quiet Hinata was on the verge of tears herself when someone knocked on the restroom door. The hysterical girls stopped crying and listened.

"What?" Temari yelled.

"Um, hey, it's Naruto."  
"Get lost Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"But…Sakura…there's someone out here that _really _needs to talk to you."

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cuz you know, you know, you know_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you, Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

Sakura wiped the tears off her face.

"Who is it?"

"You have to come out if you want to know."

Sakura looked at the two older girls for support.

"Go on," they mouthed.

Tenten followed a few feet behind Sakura as she went to the door. When Sakura opened the door, Naruto had disappeared and someone else stood there. It took Sakura a moment to realize that this wasn't a dream and he was actually standing there. The tears she'd tried so hard to hide came running down her face.

"Sasuke!" she screamed when she ran into his arms.

Sasuke held her tightly and they spun around in circles, trying to keep their balance. Sasuke tried to stay on his feet but Sakura just let herself be spun around. All she planned on doing was holding onto him and never letting go again. She buried her face in his neck. Sasuke finally regained his balance and they stopped spinning. They just stood their holding each other as if the world depended on it.

Tsunade just happened to be walking by when she spotted Sasuke holding Sakura by the restroom.

_Well, well. Look who showed back up. Looks like I don't have to make the Anbus waist their time after all._

Tsunade smiled and kept walking. Ino cried quietly to herself in the restroom while everyone else watched the Sasuke/Sakura reunion.

_Everyone gets a happy ending except me. I guess I deserve this for all the nasty things I've done._

A vivid image of Kiba materialized in her mind. She whimpered quietly, about to bawl again. Hinata, who was still in the restroom with Ino, looked up hopefully. If Sakura was with Sasuke, was Naruto back to be with her again? But her hopes were crushed. It wasn't Naruto.

"Hey, Ino? You in there?"  
It was Kiba. Ino froze. Kiba? Kiba was asking for her?

"Uh. Y-Yeah. I'm here."  
"Can you come out? I _really _want to talk to you."  
_Talk to me. Kiba wants to talk to me?_

Ino squeezed out the door of the restroom. Kiba was waiting for her. Sasuke and Sakura were still in their tight embrace behing him.

"What did you need?" Ino asked, trying to sound strong.

"I…I'm…sorry…"

"Sorry? About what?"  
"About dancing with Hinata."

"Why are _you _story? You love Hinata. It makes sense that you would dance with her."

Ino turned her back to him, hiding her face.

"I…don't love Hinata."

"You already told me you did."

"I thought I did. Not anymore. Besides…she loves someone else. And I realized…so do I."

"Great. Who is it now?"

"You."

Ino's heart jolted. Her? Was he serious? Could _she _have a happy ending too? Suddenly, Ino felt Kiba's arms around her.

"K-Kiba…"

"You know…I thought about that 'Dance 'Till Midnight.' And…I've decided I want to dance with you."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Really. What do you day?"

Ino turned around and hugged Kiba back.

"I'd love that. More than anything."

_I want to have a happy ending. What better to end the night with than a dance._

Ino left Hinata alone in the restroom. Temari and Tenten were outside monitoring Sasuke and Sakura. She sighed. No Naruto. She wandered across the room to the mirrors above the sinks. She leaned on one of the sinks and looked at her reflection. Why wasn't she good enough for Naruto. What was it about her that was keeping him away? Was she not pretty enough? Did she not talk enough? Did he think her to weak? As she looked at her reflection, she saw tears building at the corners of her eyes.

_Naruto…_

Then, like he'd heard her say his name in her mind. Naruto crept into the restroom. Hinata saw him in the reflection of the mirror. She blushed. He was in the women's restroom…alone…with her…

"U-Uh…H-Hinata?"  
She turned and looked at him.

"Naruto."

Naruto came towards her, his eyes filled with remorse.

"Hinata…I-I'm sorry about before. I messed up. I thought I was in love with her but…now I realize that I don't! I'd much rather dance with…you…instead of Sakura."

"N-Naruto. You really mean that?"

"Every word," he replied, touching her arm. "I want to have you back. I want to erase Sakura from my memory of this night. All I want to remember is the time I spent with you."

"Naruto…"

"Please forgive me Hinata. I make mistakes…_lots _of them. But, you once told me that I always pick myself up from my mistakes and try again. That's what I'm trying to do now. So…will you take me back?"

Hinata looked into Naruto's bright, blue, cerulean eyes. He was honest. He wanted to be with her. And she wanted to be with him.

"Of course Naruto."

Naruto's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Thank you," he sighed, gently pulling her into his arms.

Hinata sighed quietly, resting her head on Naruto's chest.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cuz you know, you know, you know_

_I love you, I loved you all along_

_And I missed you, been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Sasuke and Sakura held each other for a few more moments before Sasuke pulled away, enough to see Sakura's face.

"I'm sorry I left, Sakura. I don't know why anymore. I think I just needed some air. I just needed to get away and think about everything."

"I'm so glad you're back," Sakura replied, as if she hadn't listened to him.

Sasuke didn't mind that she hadn't listened. He just wanted to be with her. He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her. Temari and Tenten watched the pair carefully from a good distance.

"It looks like everything's turning out for the better," Temari said.

"Yeah. Well, less work for you then, huh?"

"Yup. Maybe I can actually take a break and dance with my own guy."

As she said this, Shikamaru and Neji approached them.

"Hey, you want to prepare for the 'Dance 'Till Midnight?'" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"Sure. Gladly."

Holding hands, the couple went onto the dance floor.

"How about you?" Neji asked Tenten. "Sorry I had to run off before."

"That's okay. I know how insane fangirls can get."

"Okay. You want to dance?"

"Sure."

Neji offered Tenten his arm. She gladly hooked her arm through his and followed him to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Sasuke released the kiss he had laid on Sakura. He looked into her jade eyes.

"Sakura…if I could rewind this night I would."

"I know."

"Can you forgive me for running away? I know it was wrong and that I confused you. I confused myself too."

"Don't worry. I forgive you."  
"Really? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking her soft, pink hair.

"It's okay. You're here now. That's all that matters."

Sasuke smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So what happened while I was away?"

"Well, soon…there's going to be a 'Dance 'Till Midnight.' It's one of those 'last dancers standing' things."

"Don't you think that'll go until past midnight?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well…if you're not home by midnight…won't your dad get mad?" he asked in a whisper.

In all her sorrow, Sakura had completely forgotten about the time and her dad. Now, all she wanted was to dance with Sasuke in the "Dance 'Till Midnight." But, her temperamental father had to destroy her fantasies. Sasuke must've seen the upset look in her eyes because he started to say soothing words to her.

"Don't worry. We'll get to dance together. We'll dance for as long as you want. I'll take you home and I'll defend you. If he wants to beat you up…he'll have to beat _me _up first."

"Sasuke…you don't mean that…"

"Of course I do. I don't want you to be more hurt than you already are tonight."

Sakura stared up into his onyx gaze. He was honest. He really cared about her. She smiled at him. Realizing he'd madder her feel better, Sasuke asked, "So when does this 'Dance 'Till Midnight' start?"

…..

"I'm sorry I danced with Hinata."

"You said that like 50 times already."

"That's what I do when I feel guilty about something."

"Well I forgive you so you can stop apologizing."

Ino and Kiba were slow dancing together. For once in her life, Ino felt at home and at peace. Kiba felt surprisingly good about being with Ino. Was he falling in love with her too?

"Hey. Um…Ino?"

"Yeah Kiba?"

"Uh…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Um…would you consider…wanting to try us…as a couple?"

"You mean…like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Um…yeah. What do you think?"

"Oh Kiba. Of course! I'd love that!"

"Okay. Cool. So…what do we do now?"

"Um…why don't we just keep dancing for now?"

"Okay…I'm cool with that." 

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_And I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I loved you all along_

_I forgive you for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing 'cuz I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, Hold onto me and never let me go_

Naruto led Hinata out of the bathroom and out onto the dance floor. They found a spot to slow dance again.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me going with Sakura?"  
"I'm sure. We were both just confused. I understand."  
"Really? You're awesome Hinata!"  
She blushed and looked away.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Y-Yes Naruto?"  
"I have a question…about you…"

"Mmhm…"

"Uh…why are you always so…nervous around me?"

Hinata didn't reply but met his bright, cerulean eyes. How could she tell him? She couldn't! What if he didn't feel as deeply for her as she did for him? Her silver gaze began scurry away from his. But, Naruto cupped her chin in his hand.

"Hinata…just tell me. It's okay. I'm not going to laugh or leave or do anything jerkish. Promise."

"I…uh…I…"

She couldn't say it. Not the dreaded L-word. Why was it so hard to say it?

"Hinata? D-Do you…_love_…me…?"

Hinata held his gaze and gave the slightest of nods. Naruto's beautiful eyes filled with affection.

"Good…Because…I think I love you too." 

_Hold onto me, never let me go_

_Hold onto me, never let me go_

**A/N: This is to RoseTiger. Okay happy now? I got them back together. That was for you. Sorry it took so long but I told you they'd end up together didn't I? Anyway hope that was good everyone. I'M BEGGIN U ALL 2 FREAKIN REVIEW THIS FIC PLZZZZZZZZZ!! I'M DESPERATE 4 REVIEWS!!**


	9. Crisis

**Ch. IX ****Crisis**

"Attention everybody!"

Everyone who was left at the "DreamDateDance" turned and looked up at Tsunade, waiting for her to begin the "Dance 'Till Midnight."

"Okay. I know all of you are very anxious to get to the main event of the 'DreamDateDance.'"

Someone whooped. (It was probably a drunken Lee.)

"So, I'll try and get through the rules quickly. The last couple still dancing will be crowned King and Queen of the 'DreamDateDance.' The dance lasts through the midnight hour. If there's more than one couple standing at the end…um…"

Tsunade scratched her head. Kakashi came up and stole the microphone from her.

"Then you can fight over the crown," he said.

Everyone cheered.

"Oh boy," Tsunade mumbled.

"Let the 'Dance 'Till Midnight'…begin!"

The crowd cheered and lights and music filled the ballroom.

"Lady Tsunade…you seem troubled," Shizune said to her Hokage.

"Something doesn't feel right," Tsunade whispered back.

"What do you mean?"

"I sense something…bad. I can't explain it."

"Do you think it might be…?"

…..

Even though the song was fast, a lot of people were dancing slowly, like Sasuke and Sakura.

"Is your night getting any better?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Mmhm," she replied, smiling.

"Good. I'm glad."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. For once in a long time, Sasuke smiled, and rested his head on top of her's. Meanwhile, there was Naruto and Hinata, waltzing nearby.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto whispered in her ear.

"F-For what?"

"For always believing in me. And for forgiving me for what I did before."

"I told you it was nothing."

"Well, it was _something _to me," he beamed.

Hinata smiled back. Everything was going great. Temari and Shikamaru were one of the few that were crazy dancing instead of waltzing. They didn't exchange many words because they were having too much fun. Ino and Kiba were fast dancing but not as fast as Temari and Shikamaru.

"Aren't you glad you're dancing with me instead of Hinata? Let's see _her _dish out these badass dance moves!"

Kiba laughed, especially when Ino did a crazy hair-flinging…thing…Anyway, Neji and Tenten were dancing slowly but not waltzing, too.

"How much you want to bet Shikamaru and Temari are going to win?"

"Who says _we're _not going to win?"

"I don't know. I'm already tired and don't think I'm able to dance four hours straight or whatever."

"That's not the spirit! Come on; get some confidence in your dance skills!"

"I don't wanna," he moaned, and Tenten started forcing him to hyper dance.

Back with Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke felt his neck tingling. He stopped waltzing with Sakura and felt the dark mark on his neck.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. The tingling turned into an itch. As he rubbed it, the itch only got worse. Soon, it turned into a burning feeling. His head started pounding and the room started spinning. The blasting music was making the floor under him rumble. No. That wasn't because of the music. Out of protective and survival instincts, Sasuke jumped forward and pushed Sakura out of the way and fell on top of her. The floor where they had been standing exploded. Floor tiles, cement, rocks, and dirt sprayed through the air, showering everyone in dust and pelting people with debris.

When the air was clear of projectile objects, Sasuke got off of Sakura and the both looked up. Out of the hole left by the explosion, protruded a giant, black cobra. It wore a red rag around its neck, bearing the Sound Village emblem. Atop the head of the snake, stood Orochimaru and his right hand man, Kabuto.

_Orochimaru!? What the hell is he __**doing **__here!_

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

It was the voice of Tsunade. They turned and saw her running towards them from the other side of the ballroom.

"Run! Get out of here! He's after you two!"

Before they had the chance to react the cobra hissed, making the whole room tremble. In the blink of an eye, a colossal, forked tongue was coming towards Sasuke and Sakura at an incredibly high speed. Automatically, Sasuke's sharingan activated and he could see where the giant tongue was heading. It was after Sakura! His body reacted on its own and he tried to push Sakura out of the way but he was to slow. The cobra's slippery tongue wrapped around both of them and they were dragged up to the head of the cobra.

…..

Naruto pushed through the crowd of kids running out of the ballroom. He'd been separated from Hinata and he was desperately trying to find her in the torrent of frantic teenagers.

"Hinata! Hinata!" he cried, helplessly.

He could barely hear himself over the screaming crowd and the stampeding thunder of their feet. Then he heard someone scream louder than the rest. He spun around and faced the scene of the giant black cobra in the hole. The snake's tongue was hovering above its own head and wrapped up in the hovering tongue was Sasuke and Sakura.

_Sakura!_

Just as Naruto started to run towards the snake, he heard someone call his name. He spun back around and found Hinata pushing through the frantic crowd.

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

The stampede was crowded around the exit so it was a little easier to reach her. Naruto gripped her hand and led her out of the crowd and into a corner.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhm."

"Okay. Good."

Naruto looked back at the snake and his captives.

"I've got to save them," he said to himself.

It wasn't meant for Hinata to hear but she did.

"Naruto you can't! It's too dangerous!"

"I have to do _something_!" he replied. "There my teammates! As much as I hate Sasuke and as much as Sakura's been a bitch to me…I still love them. They're my only family! I can't just run away!"

Hinata didn't argue. That was who Naruto was. He was a fighter. She nodded to him but before he went, she said, "I'll help you."

"No. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If you didn't listen to me, then what makes you think I'll listen to you? Believe it or not, Naruto, I'm a shinobi just like you. It's _both_ our duties to protect Konoha and _all _its people."

Naruto stared at her for a moment. Then he smiled.

"You know something Hinata?"

"What?"

"You're my kind of girl."

…..

"Don't argue with me! Just bring my damn fan! And Gaara! Just bring _any_one but we need back-up! So don't dilly-dally!"

Temari hung up the phone and growled in frustration. She and Shikamaru were hiding behind a fallen table as the snake flailed about. Tsunade, the Jonin, and security were battling the monster, trying to rescue Sasuke and Sakura, and failing.

"Brother giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah. I don't know _why _he bothers asking anything. Why can't he just sit down, shut up, and do what I tell him to do?"

"Men are stubborn like that."

"Oh so you admit it!"

"Well, you women aren't any better you know."

"Yeah. I know. And we're proud of it."

Shikamaru sighed in defeat. Ino, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten were hiding behind a different table farther away from Shikamaru and Temari.

"What do we do?" Kiba asked Neji. "I'm useless without Akamaru!"

"You may be but I'm not," Neji replied, receiving a glare from Kiba.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Ino defended.

"Neji, don't be a show-offy jerk," Tenten scolded.

"Okay. Stop picking on me," he whined.

"We need a strategy."

…..

While the snake battled the Konoha protectors, Orochimaru and his captives were in a "violent" conversation.

"We meet again my precious Sasuke-kun."

"Call me that again and I will kick your face so hard that it'll turn inside out!"

"Aw. There's no need to be angry about me not coming to see you earlier."

"I hate you! You sick bastard!" Sasuke yelled, trying to kick Orochimaru in between the legs.

That only seemed to amuse Orochimaru. An evil, sly grin crossed his face.

"Don't worry. Once I dispose of your little girlfriend, you won't have anywhere else to turn."

Fear filled Sasuke's eyes and Sakura's breath hitched. She remembered what Saske had told her. This was exactly why he had wanted to run away. Orochimaru turned his attention towards the battle but, Sasuke called him back.

"Orochimaru! If you let Sakura go without being harmed and if you promise to never touch her again…I…I'll go with you…t-to the Sound Village…willingly…"

"Sasuke! No!" Sakura protested.

"I have to Sakura," he whispered back to her. "This is exactly why I didn't want to get into a relationship with you."

"Sasuke…"

"Well, well Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru started. "You've peaked my interest."

"Just let her go okay? I'll go with you."

"Sasuke! You can't! Don't do it! Not for me!"

"The one rule I remember most about love is that you always have to put the person you love before your own well-being."

"That's what I'm trying to do for you!"

"Just let me do this Sakura! You'll be safer this way."

Sasuke didn't notice Orochimaru tap the head of the snake. The tongue they were wrapped up in loosened just enough for Sakura to slip out and fall off the head of the snake.'

"Sakura!"

…..

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed when he saw her falling.

Without thinking he ran to catch her as fast as he possibly could. He stretched his arms and at the last second caught her in his arms.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" he asked, frantically, setting her on her feet.

"Naruto! We need to go get him! We need to get him!"

Naruto tried to hold her back from the snake.

"No! Sakura! You can't!"

"I need to get him! I need to save him!"

"Sakura! Stop! Don't worry! We'll get him! I'll handle it!"

"Naruto…don't let Orochimaru take him away!"

"I won't. I promise. I'll save him. Sasuke's not going anywhere with that snake."

Sakura was hysterical and her eyes never left the head of the cobra.

"I'm glad you've finally seen things my way," Orochimaru said to Sasuke, running his fingers under the boy's chin like the sick pedophile her was.

"Back off!" Sasuke yelled, kicking him in the gut.

"Uff! You said you were coming willingly."

"I said I'd come but I didn't say I'd like it."

"Little brat."

"Sick bastard."

"Well, let's see how your attitude changes once I eliminate your precious girlfriend."

With a silent command, the snake turned away from his battle and lunged at Sakura, mouth wide open, fangs glinting.

"No! SAKURA!!"

Sakura heard her name and screamed when she saw the snake.

"SAKURA!!"

Many people were calling for her to move but she was frozen in fear. She threw her arms over head, waiting for impact…and death. But nothing happened. Did she dare look? Shaking in terror, Sakura lowered her arms and looked. The snake was only a few feet away from her but it was paralyzed. A giant fist, made of sand, was in its mouth.

_Gaara?_

"It's about time," she heard Temari say nearby.

She looked to the side and saw Gaara, holding out a fist of his own; controlling the sand.

"Brought your fan," Kankuro said.

He was standing behind Gaara, his puppet poised for battle. Temari and Shikamaru were beside the puppet master. Temari was bearing her giant fan, preparing for battle.

"Shikamaru!" Temari said to him. "I have a plan. Is your Shadow Possession Jutsu strong enough to pin this thing down?"

"Maybe. I'll try."

"Kankuro! Try and distract him. Where's that orange danger prone, hyper-attic?"

"You mean Naruto?"

"Yeah that kid."

"Naruto!"

"What!?"

Naruto came running with Hinata in tow and dragging Sakura along by the wrist. Just in time too. The snake bit through Gaara's sand fist. Sand exploded everywhere.

"Kankuro! You're up! Distract him!"

"I'm on it."

Kankuro sprang towards the snake. The cobra was immediately distracted by the spinning and twirling puppet.

"Foxboy. Use your Shadow Clones and help him out."

"Hey! I have a name ya'know!"

"Just do what you're told!"

"What are you? My mother?"

"Naruto. Please, just do what she says," Sakura pleaded.

"All right, all right."

Naruto followed after Kankuro and made the hand sign to perform the jutsu.

"Temari? Does your plan involve rescuing Sasuke?" Sakura asked, tears at the brim of her eyes.

"Hopefully. If everything goes right."

"What do you mean if 'everything goes right!?'"

"Just stay out of the way Sakura!"

Sakura shut her mouth and Temari ran past her. Hinata came over to her when she saw how upset Sakura was.

"Don't worry Sakura. Temari didn't mean that. She'll save Sasuke. She's just under a lot of pressure."

"She's right," Sakura sniffled. "I only get in the way…even when the one person I care about needs me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Sakura. You've had a very rough night…"

The floor shook when the snake roared and the two girls stumbled to their knees, covering their ears from the harsh sound. They didn't notice the roof collapsing over their heads until the last seconds. But Kiba and Neji came to their rescue. They got them out of the way just in time.

"Kiba! Neji!"

"Hinata! You guys _have _to get out of here. It's to dangerous!" Kiba scolded.

"If it's safe enough for _you _to stay behind then it's safe enough for us," Hinata retorted.

"And I'm not leaving without Sasuke!"

"Rrr! Women are so stubborn!"

"If you want to stay behind then you have to make yourselves useful," Neji said.

Sakura averted her eyes. She was everything _but _useful! Meanwhile, Ino and Tenten were hiding behind a fallen table, trying to avoid the battle between snake and security.

"I can't stay hiding like this!" Ino wailed, pulling at her hair. "We should be out there fighting!"

"Well what can we do Ino? Our techniques are useless against that thing!"

"How do we know if we haven't tried anything!"

The floor started quaking again. The girls held onto each other to prevent themselves from falling. When the quake stopped, they let go of each other.

"What the hell are you still doing here!?"

They looked up and found Tsunade crouched beside them.

"We want to help!" Ino said confidently.

"Go home! Both of you! You're useless here!"

"I won't leave without Neji!"

"Ditto! Except I want to leave with Kiba…and Sasuke. But not as much."

"They'll be fine. Leave Sasuke and Orochimaru to us. Now go home!"

"No!" they replied in unison.

"I'm the Hokage and you will do as I say!"

The two girls were quiet for a moment. She was right. She _was _the Hokage. They were just little chunnin with no voice compared to her. But, Ino didn't let that fact dampen her determination. Clenching her fists, Ino looked straight into Tsunade's fiery and furious brown eyes.

"Hokage is just a title given to a powerful person. You may have been given that title but you're still just a person. You're just a person like us. So, why should I listen to you?"

"Ugh! Gen! Genma! Raido!"

"Yes Lady Hokage."

The three special jonin she'd called appeared behind her.

_Oh boy._

Ino and Tenten rose, watching them warily.

"Gather up anyone who hasn't left yet and get them the hell out of here…including these two."

"Yes ma'am."

"What!? You can't be serious!" Ino protested.

"I'm _dead _serious. I can't risk you two getting into trouble."

"That's not fair!"

"Get these two out of here and round up any other stragglers."

Ino was red hot in fury. That wasn't fair. They were Konoha shinobi. It was their duty to protect the village…just like Tsunade. Why was she treating them like they were nothing?

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

They turned and saw Naruto's thousands of shadow doppelgangers surrounding the snake.

"That fool! What has he gotten himself into this time? Get these two outta here…"

But, when Tsunade next turned to Ino and Tenten, they were gone.

…..

"You lying bastard!"

"What good will name-calling do for you in your situation Sasuke?"

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"And, when have I _ever _kept my word?"

"You snake."

"Why thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your pet!"

"Oh don't be silly. Of course you are."

Sasuke wished he could run a _really _big sword through his chest. He needed to escape. He needed to protect Sakura. He looked around, hoping Sakura had run away home. But she hadn't. She was still standing there staring up at him.

_C'mon Sakura. Please…just go home already. There's nothing you can do for me._

"Sakura! Move it! Get out!"

Tsunade rushed over to Sakura and the other chunnin around her.

"All of you get lost!"

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Don't argue! Just go home!"

"No!" they retorted.

"Where's Ino?"

"And Tenten?"

"I don't know. Security will find them. Oh, now what are _they_ doing?"

"_We're _trying to help," Shikamaru told the angered Hokage.

She had been complaining about Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari attacking the snake. Naruto's doppelgangers weren't working very well. Just one sweep of the snake's head and half of the clones exploded in a big puff of smoke. The real Naruto fell from where he was in the air and crash landed on Shikamaru. The sand siblings appeared beside their two fallen comrades.

"Okay, all of you! I want you out of here! Now!"

"No! I have a plan!" Temari protested.

"I don't care! You're just a bunch of teenagers! Get out!"

"I don't answer to you!"

Tsunade shut her mouth. Temari was right. She wasn't a citizen of Konoha. She had no power over the sand siblings.

"Fine. What's your plan?"

…..

"Why are we still here? Shouldn't we be at your wimpy little village?"

"Aw. You're eager to see your new home. You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Can we just go already? I don't know what you feed this snake but its starting to reek"

The snake must have heard him because the tongue tightened around him.

"Once we get there, I'm sure your outlook on the Hidden Sound Village will change," Kabuto said.

It was the first time Sasuke actually noticed him.

"Indeed," Orochimaru added.

They both chuckled. Sasuke's heart was twisting up inside. For once in a long time, he was terrified out of his mind. He didn't want to go to the Sound Village. He didn't want to be near Orochimaru. He wanted to stay in Konoha with Sakura.

"Look out!"

Sasuke looked up and found Temari riding down to the snake's head on her giant fan. She was aiming to crash land on Orochimaru. The snake man dodged as Temari landed. She instantly took her fan in her hands and swung it around, trying to hit Orochimaru. He ducked and lunged at her with his sword. Sasuke glimpsed a flash out of the corner of his eye.

"Temari! Watch out for Kabuto!"

Kabuto lunged at Temari with a kunai. She jumped up so Kabuto clashed with Orochimaru instead. Temari landed in front of Sasuke.

"What are you doing? You're no match for them!" Sasuke scolded.

"I can handle it! Just shut up and go with the plan!"

"Plan?"

Temari returned to her fight. Sasuke wriggled around in the snake's tongue, trying to escape. He wanted to help. He knew that he could help. He didn't want to be the "damsel in distress." But it was impossible. He didn't have enough strength to escape. Then he heard something. It was a squeaky sound, sort of like rubber rubbing against rubber. He turned and saw a path of sand rising up to the snake's head. On the hardened path, he was Kankuro and Naruto running up it. Naruto's Rasengan was swirling in his palm, the source of the sound. Kankuro threw a kunai at the base of the snake's tongue, slicing it clear off.

The snake screamed in agony and swung its head about, throwing everyone off balance. Sasuke, still wrapped up in the severed tongue, fell out of the air.

"I got him!" Kankuro called, stopping in his tracks.

Sasuke toppled on top of Kankuro, and they both rolled down the path of sand. They landed on the floor at Gaara's feet.

"You're the worst catcher in the world," Sasuke mumbled through the floor.

"You're a ninja. Catch yourself next time."

"Fag it."

"Bastard."

On the head of the distressed snake, Naruto was still running towards Orochimaru, readying his Rasengan for impact on the unsuspecting villain.

"Temari! Move!" he called when he was ready to strike.

"Right!"

Temari jumped clear of the Rasengan. By the time Orochimaru realized Naruto was there, it was too late. The Rasengan collided with Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru!" called Kabuto.

He headed towards him to try and stop Naruto. But Temari reappeared in his path. She swung her fan and a huge gust of wind blew the spy away. Naruto's Rasengan catapulted Orochimaru away as well. The two Sound Village traitors flew through the ballroom ceiling and kept flying away until Naruto and Temari couldn't see them anymore.

"Yeah!" they said, high-fiving one another.

But the joy of victory didn't last long because their footing fell out from under them. They had forgotten they were on the head of a giant, agonized cobra. The snake dove back into the hole it had emerged from, throwing Temari and Naruto into the air.

"Incoming!"

Shikamaru caught Temari and Naruto in the air out of the corner of his eye.

"Temari! Hold on!"

Shikamaru ran to catch Temari. Hinata heard Shikamaru call for Temari. She looked and saw Naruto falling through the air with no one coming to catch him.

"Naruto!"

Without considering her own safety, Hinata ran, with Naruto fixed in her silver eyes. Shikamaru stretched out his arms and Temari fell into them, safely. Naruto collapsed onto Hinata, the two of them tumbling to the floor.

"Thanks," Temari said to Shikamaru with a smile on her face.

"Uh…no problem," Shikamaru replied, setting her on the floor.

Then, unexpectedly, Temari leaned over and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

"I owe you one Slacker."

"Oh my god! Hinata! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine Naruto. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I'm worried about _you_."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura ran over to Sasuke, who was disentangling himself from the snake tongue. Once free of the tongue remnant, Sakura leaped into his arms, tears flooding her face.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry I put you through all of this."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're safe. That's all I care about."

"Ino?"

"Tenten?'

"Guys? Where are you?"

Kiba and Neji were desperately searching for Ino and Tenten. They couldn't find them anywhere.

"Kiba? What if—"

"Don't start thinking like that! They've got to be around here somewhere! Ino! Tenten! Where are you?"

"Kiba?"

"Neji?"

The boys turned and saw Ino and Tenten running towards them. They leapt into the boys' arms.

"Where were you?" Kiba asked Ino.

"Hiding from security. We hid in a janitor's closet and we got stuck. Sorry to worry you."

"When _don't _you worry me?"

Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi came over to the group of lovers.

"You all okay?" the blonde asked.

She got murmurs of distracted replied.

"Okay good. The crisis is over."

**A/N: One more chapter!! Whew glad that's over!! Do you people know how hard it is to cram all those pairings into one chapter!! Whew!! You better all like it!! JKJKJKJKJKJKJk**


	10. Could It Be

**Ch .X ****Could It Be **by Christy Carlson Romano

"Guy. Pull yourself together and get out of there," Kakashi said to a door.

"Snake scary," came a slurred voice.

"Snake _gone_," Kakashi said.

_God. Who gets drunk on sugar? Retards._

Tsunade analyzed her surroundings. The Hokage's ballroom was in ruins. The roof had collapsed in chunks and the night sky was clear above everyone. The floor was flooded with debris and all the equipment used to make the dance exciting was in pieces. The decorations were in shreds. She sighed.

"Oh well. At least that snake is gone and everyone's safe."

"So…now what?" Kiba asked.

"Uh…good question," Tsunade replied scratching her head.

"We should celebrate!" Naruto called.

"What's to celebrate?" Sakura asked, clinging to Sasuke's arm like a magnet to a refrigerator door.

"We can celebrate Orochimaru's defeat and the success of the 'DreamDateDance!'"

"The dance wasn't very successful if you take a look around," Neji remarked.

"Thanks Neji. I can always count on you to back me up."

"Don't start you two," Tenten said, tugging Neji away from a glaring contest with Naruto.

"I have to announce to the village that it's safe," Tsunade said. "Kakashi! I'm leaving you in charge of these guys. Enjoy yourselves if you can. Come on Shizune!"

"Right!"

The two women left.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we still have to crown the king and queen of the 'DreamDateDance—'"

"Ooooh! Pick us! I'll take it!" Naruto volunteered him and Hinata.

"No way! We should get it!" Ino protested, dragging Kiba over.

"When I said you could kill each other over it I wasn't serious!" Kakashi hollered over the arguing teenagers.

"You want it?" Sasuke asked Sakura in a corner away from the violent, teenage voices.

"Not really. I wouldn't want to put you through that," Sakura said, squeezing his hand.

"If you want it I'll get it for you."

"No. I don't need it. All I need, I already have."

She hugged his arm.

"Let's go outside," he said.

"Okay."

"What is _wrong _with them?" Tenten questioned.

"There all drunk on popularity," Neji replied.

"So…what now?"

"Maybe I should take you home."

"No! I'm not ready for the night to end yet!"

"Oh. Okay."

Neji scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Um…then…what do you want to do?"

"I need some air."

"Okay. Come on."

Taking her hand, Neji led Tenten outside.

…..

"Sweet! We hit the jackpot!"

"Don't you need a license to shoot those things off?"

"We're ninjas! We don't need licenses!"

Instead of fighting the others, Temari and Shikamaru had snuck to the back of the ballroom and had discovered boxes of fireworks!

"This'll 'lighten' up everyone's mood after that battle. Heh. Get it? _Lighten _up everyone's mood?"

"Um, yeah."

"You're supposed to laugh slacker."

"Ha."

"Very funny. Got a match?"

"Why would I be carrying matches around?"

"I guess that's a no. How hard do you think a fireball jutsu is?"

"Here. I have an idea."

Shikamaru picked up two rocks and rubbed them against each other. Sparks fell onto the fireworks' tails. They started sizzling and burning.

"Duck and cover!" Temari laughed, tackling Shikamaru to the ground.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

Naruto and Ino were bickering over who should get the title still. Kakashi had started reading his book halfway through the argument. Kiba and Hinata were observing the conflict from a safe distance.

"Amazing. It's like the crisis never happened to them," Kiba said.

"That's just like them isn't it?"

"Yeah. Good point."

Kakashi finally snapped from the arguing teenagers and came up with an idea.

"Okay," he started, silencing the blondes. "I shall now choose who the rulers of the 'DreamDateDance' are," he continued dramatically. "I now dub Naruto Uzumaki as the King of the 'DreamDateDance.'"

"Yes!" Naruto bellowed, jumping in joy.

"And I dub Ino Yamanka as Queen of the 'DreamDateDance.' You may kiss the bride."

"What!?"

"You two are going to rule the 'DreamDateDance' side by side forever and ever so it makes sense."

"Ew! You know what? No! Kiba! You can be king! I'm outta here! Come on Hinata!"

Taking Hinata's hand, Naruto rushed outside.

_I'm such a genius, _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Okay Kiba. You're the new king. Come over here and kiss your queen."

Both Ino and Kiba turned the deepest shade of red. Thankfully, at that precise moment, the starlit sky exploded in a rain of colors.

"Fireworks!" Ino exclaimed.

"Who got into those?" Kakashi asked himself.

As Naruto and Hinata passed through the exit of the ballroom, they heard a loud crash from above. Looking into the sky they saw fireworks.

"Sweet! Just what we needed right Hinata?"

"Mmhm," she replied with a smile.

"Come on! Let's get a better view!"

Laughing, Naruto and Hinata went in search of a better view. They passed a tree and were called to a stop. When Naruto looked up into the tree, he saw Sasuke and Sakura lying side by side on a large branch.

"What do you want Sasuke?" he asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking are of Sakura while I was gone."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a little bit, wondering if he was on something.

"Did you have too much fruit punch or something? You never thank anyone!"

"I'm in a good mood."

"You're never in a good mood either."

"Come on Naruto. Just accept his thanks. It's a once in a lifetime chance," Sakura said.

"Fine. Your welcome Sasuke."

"Thanks Naruto. Oh yeah! Naruto? I'm sorry I was a bitch to you tonight."

"That's okay. I understand. I know that if Hinata ran away from me I'd be upset too."

As he said this, Naruto pulled Hinata a little closer. She smiled at him.

"We're going to go find a place to watch the fireworks. You want to come?"

"No thanks. We can see fine from here," Sasuke replied.

"Okay. I still hate you Sasuke," Naruto said, as they walked away.

"I still hate you more."

"I still hate you ten times more.

"Twenty times."

"Thirty."

"Forty."

"Fifty."

"Sixty."

"One hundred."

"One hundred fifty."

"Screw it Sasuke!"

"I hate you too!"

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

"How could this night get any better?"

Neji knew one thing but didn't say it. Neji and Tenten were lying on a hill and the sky was clear of trees or buildings. When the firecrackers exploded they left everything bathed in neon light.

"Aside from Orochimaru attacking, this night was perfect. Thanks for taking me Neji."

She took her eyes from the sky and looked at Neji, lying beside her.

"Thanks for asking," he replied.

Tenten smiled and looked back at the fireworks. The fireworks weren't helpfully distracting Ino and Kiba like they had hoped they would. What Kakashi had wanted them to do was lingering over their heads like thunderclouds.

_**Kiss**__? Does he even want to kiss me? _Ino thought, pretending to watch the fireworks. _Yeah right. Why would he want to kiss a slut like me?  
Why would she want to kiss a nobody like me? I mean, she's like royalty almost. I'm nothing. Just a peasant with delusions of grandeur. She wouldn't want to kiss me, _Kiba thought.

_Why did I have to fall for the crazy one? _Shikamaru asked himself.

Temari was laughing as the fireworks set off into the sky. She had the most beautiful laugh he realized. And when she laughed she looked most beautiful; when she was happy. A smile snuck onto Shikamaru's face as he watched her laugh. She was perfect, not crazy.

_It's kind of funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_

_And every time I needed you you've been there to pull me through_

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…never mind…"

"Don't hesitate to ask me a question Sakura. I don't care how ridiculous it is. I'll answer."

"Well, it's sort of a personal question though."

"It doesn't matter how personal it is either."

"Okay. Well…if we're going to get into a relationship…do you think you'll be able to give all of your love to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"You know…you told me you used to love…"

"Oh. That. That was a long time ago Sakura. Before I knew any better. I promise, nothing's going to come between us Sakura. I can give you anything you ask of me."

Looking into his obsidian eyes, she knew he meant it. That made her smile. The sparkle in her jade eyes made Sasuke smile back.

Naruto and Hinata found a hill to sit on to watch the fireworks. They made themselves comfortable just as a blue firework sparkled in the sky. Hinata immediately was reminded of Narutos' bright blue eyes. She smiled. As the blue sparks drifted to Earth a white firework crackled to life. Naruto recognized the silver color of Hinata's eyes and blushed.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_It's strange, _Tenten thought. _We've been so close all this time. How come it took so long to just 'fess up?  
_

Tenten couldn't concentrate on the rainbows of light. All she wanted to do was stare at Neji and look into his eyes. She wanted to get lost in those silver pools and see her future. She sighed and that drew Neji's attention. He looked at her and she looked at him. Their gazes locked and they couldn't look away.

Ino couldn't help it. She had to look at Kiba. She had to ask him how he felt about kissing her. When she finally forced herself to look at him he was already looking at her. Anything she planned on saying got lost in his dog-like eyes. She never realized how strange his eyes were. They were just slitted and that was it. Maybe it was the strangeness of his eyes that held her gaze hostage.

Naruto was curious. He wanted to compare the color of the firecracker to Hinata's eyes. Hinata wanted to do the same. They glanced at each other at the same time. When they were caught in each other's eyes they turned and looked at each other fully in the eyes. Hinata realized that the firework had nothing on Naruto's eyes. They were like sapphires she realized. Naruto felt the same way. He didn't know how to describe Hinata's eyes. They weren't pale enough to be pearls or crystals. So what were they?

_Today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Oh that it's real and it's true and it's just me and you_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

Shikamaru didn't realize he was staring at Temari until her dark, turquoise eyes met his. She had astounding eyes. They were fiery, determined, but playful eyes. She really was perfect. And then, Temari lunged in and wrapped Shikamaru up in a big kiss.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, when she pulled away.

"Admit it. You just scored big time slacker."

"Hell yeah."

Temari kissed him again.

It seemed to Tenten like she was getting sucked into the silver puddles of Neji's gaze. They were getting closer and closer. It wasn't until she felt Neji's calm breath on her skin that she realized their faces were inches apart. Was this it? Was it really going to happen? Their lips touched ever so slightly. Then, Neji leaned in and kissed her gathering her up in his arms.

Hesitantly, Naruto leaned closer to Hinata, his face glowing a soft pink color. He relaxed a little when he saw Hinata lean in too. When their lips finally met, all traces of hesitation left Naruto's mind. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and inched closer to deepen the kiss.

Ino and Kiba didn't hesitate. Ino jumped into Kiba's arms and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Kiba didn't fight her. He held her tightly and spun her around.

"Sasuke? Can you promise me something?"

They were inches apart but Sakura wanted to ask before he kissed her again. He gave her the slightest of nods never letting go of her gaze.

"Promise me you'll never do something stupid and run away like that again."

He chuckled quietly. The sound was like water gently running over stones, like a babbling brook.

"I can't promise I won't do anything stupid. My ego's way too big for that."

Sakura laughed. The sound was like a wind chime or a songbird.

"But I promise I won't run away again."

"Okay. I'll settle for that."

He kissed her again. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata got the boys of their dreams that night. Ino found true love and got her fairy tale ending. Shikamaru found his perfect match. Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji finally figured out where they belonged and who they belonged with. All that was left for all of them now was the future.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

**A/N: Finally done! Review people review! I'm desperate!**


End file.
